Lazos de sangre
by Just.Tonight92
Summary: AU. Freezer mata a uno de los mejores científicos del mundo, el Dr. Briefs. Antes de destruir la Tierra rapta a su hija Bulma y a Chi Chi cuando son bebés con fines perversos. Él aún sigue aliado con los saiyajin para después poder juntarles con las dos humanas. ¿Sabrán las dos chicas lo que hizo el tirano con su hogar? ¿Cómo aceptarán los saiyajins la llegada de las dos jóvenes?
1. Hijas del tirano

**Aquí os dejo con una nueva historia. Freezer captura a Bulma y Chi Chi de pequeñas y las cuida hasta que crecen con un sólo fin... ¿Cual? ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Personajes del Dios Akira Toriyama :)**

* * *

**Lazos de sangre.**

_Capítulo 1._ **Hijas del tirano.**

El planeta Tierra estaba pasando por el peor momento, había vivido guerras pero nunca como aquella. Naves esféricas impactaban contra el suelo creando grandes cráteres. Millones de explosiones creados por diversos seres. Los habitantes del planeta corrían para salvar sus vidas y las de sus seres queridos, pero el esfuerzo no servía para nada. Pronto se encontraban con alguno de sus enemigos con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Lo último que se llevaron de su hermoso mundo fue la mirada de un asesino y las risas de un ser sin corazón.

En una casa se encontraba una niña de tan sólo 15 meses que lloraba en su cuna asustada por el ruido y el temblor causado por las explosiones. Sus ojos azules estaban inundados por miles de lágrimas cuando de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de cabellos azabaches. En sus brazos cargaba un bebé menor que la de la cuna. La puerta de nuevo se abrió dejando ver a dos seres de extraña apariencia. Uno era gordo, de color rosa y espinas en su cuerpo, de orejas puntiagudas y labios morados. El otro tenía la misma apariencia que los humanos pero su piel era verdosa, al igual que su largo cabello trenzado y sus ojos amarillos.

De entre la oscuridad del pasillo entró a la habitación un de baja estatura, con parte en el torso y la cabeza de color morado, adornando en ella dos cuernos. Partes de sus piernas, brazos y cola eran rosadas mientras que las demás eran blancas. Sus labios eran opacos y sus ojos rojos como la sangre. En su rostro se formaba una cínica sonrisa mientras que de sus manos corría hilos de sangre que manchaban el suelo.

-Dime-aquel ser tan temible se acercó a la mujer-¿cuál es la hija de Briefs?-

La mujer espantada lo único que hizo fue aferrar con fuerza a su hija contra su pecho.

-Debe ser esta, Gran Freezer-dijo el hombre de color verde mostrando a la niña de la cuna-Briefs siempre presumía de la apariencia de su hija. Entre sus descripciones nombraba su pelo azul.-

-Cierto-aquél que fue nombrado como Freezer se acercó a la niña que estaba llorando en la cuna.

La agarró poniéndosela entre sus brazos y luego miró a la mujer que estaba sosteniendo con fuerza a su hija.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella, Gran Freezer?-preguntó el ser de color rosa.

-¿Cómo se llama tu hija?-Freezer ignoró la pregunta de su vasallo.

-Por... por favor...-lloró la mujer pero al ver la mirada del tirano contestó-Chi... Chi Chi.-

-Eres muy hermosa-sonrió Freezer-es una pena que algo tan bello se desperdicie.-

-¿La esclavizará?-preguntó el soldado verde.

-No-Freezer agrandó su terrorífica sonrisa-matad a la mujer y llevaros a la niña... Siempre he tenido una pequeña... duda.-

Ante las ordenes de aquel lagarto los soldados mataron a la mujer después de haber arrebatado a su hija de entre sus brazos...

_14 años después..._

**POV Bulma.**

Caminaba por el pequeño bosque del planeta. Entre aquellos árboles se escondía un pequeño lago de agua templada donde muy amenudo iba a bañarme, pero no sola...

-¡Bulma!-me di la vuelta para ver correr en mi dirección a mi amiga Chi Chi.

Ella era morena de ojos azabaches y piel blanca. Ella tenía 14 años, uno menos que yo. Ella iba vestida con un traje de combate corto color azul, una armadura blanca por encima y se podía ver su vientre Llevaba unos guantes que dejaban mostrar sus dedos y unas botas blancas. Para mí era como mi hermana, era la única que quedaba de mi raza y eligió aprender a luchar, pero no era fuerte... a penas llegaba a las mil unidades.

-¿Vienes a bañarte, Chi Chi?-pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Sí-las dos comenzamos a caminar entre los árboles-¿sabes? antes estaba peleando con Kuwi y...-

-¿Peleando?-dudé ante ello.

-Sí pero...-Chi Chi agachó la cabeza-Padre Freezer intervino.-

-Lo que suponía...-

Las dos seguimos caminando. Padre Freezer era el ser más temido por todo el Universo, era un ser despiadado y sin corazón pero... con nosotras fue distinto. Decía que mi planeta fue arrasado por unos rebeldes. Nos contó que la madre de Chi Chi escapó cuando estaba embarazada de ella y que me salvó porque conocía a mis padres. Después de dar a la luz unos meses después la mujer murió, antes de su repentino fallecimiento consiguió establecerse en el Planeta numero 79, que era de Freezer.

Padre Freezer nos dijo que su madre era muy hermosa, y mientras agonizaba pedía porque nos salvaran. Él tuvo corazón y nos acogió, dejó que nos convirtiéramos en lo que quisiéramos. Dejó que Chi Chi aprendiera lecciones de combate, pero siempre con soldados de un menor rango, aunque eran demasiado fuertes para ella. En cambio, mi camino siempre fue la ciencia. No sé porque, pero sé que debía hacer eso.

-Ya llegamos-corriendo Chi Chi se desvistió y soltó su larga melena oscura que llegaba hasta su cintura.

Yo comencé a quitar mi ropa y también deshice una trenza que tenía hecha. Mi cabello era igual de largo que el de ella. No era porque quisiéramos si no porque era obligación, o más bien, honor. Padre Freezer decía que tener el pelo largo demostraba honor y orgullo, porque no obedecíamos él nos lo cortaba. Tenerlo largo era una muestra de respeto tanto a él como a nosotras mismas.

Me metí en el lago junto con mi amiga. Veía como pasaba el rato nadando por el pequeño lago, yo decidí hundirme en el agua para dejar de pensar en algo que no fuera ciencia. Siempre me comía la cabeza pensando como eran mis padres. ¿Tendrían el pelo azul? ¿Serían buena gente? ¿Tendría un hermano mayor o mi madre murió embarazada? No sé cual es el rostro de aquel que los mató, pero si un día tengo su nombre pediré venganza.

-Vosotras-Chi Chi y yo miramos a un soldado que apareció. Era un hombre con nuestra misma apariencia pero su color de piel era rojo y su largo cabello blanco. Era Jeice, pertenecía a las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu.

-¡Jeice!-gritó Chi Chi mientras hundía todo su cuerpo en el agua dejando ver sólo su cabeza, algo que yo imité-¿qué demonios quieres?-

-Cállate, mocosa-gruñó él-no vengo por gusto, el Gran Freezer me envía porque necesita veros.-

-¿Ahora te has convertido en su recadero?-me burlé con una sonrisa-se nota que hacer poco en tu grupo, Jeice.-

-Cierra la boca-sabía que Jeice diría algo así, él no se atrevería a poner la mano encima a alguien que para Freezer trata como a su familia-id cuanto antes a ver al Gran Freezer.-

Jeice se fue y me giré para ver a Chi Chi que asintió, notaba como el ki del soldado se había alejado. Venía bien que ella pudiera notarlo, porque algunas veces no hemos encontrado con soldados que intentaban espiarnos mientras nos bañábamos.

Salimos del agua y comenzamos a vestirnos. Aún estaba dudando como Padre Freezer había mandado a uno de sus soldados más fuertes en nuestra busca. Siempre solía mandar a Dodoria o Zarbon, como mucho algún otro soldado, pero con menos fuerza que Jeice.

Las dos llegamos a la base, allí nos encontrábamos con muchos soldados que nos miraban de arriba abajo. Muchos recibieron fuertes palizas por parte del Gran Freezer sólo por haber puesto una mano sobre nuestro hombro. Ningún soldado de la base puede tocarnos, sólo él y los médicos.

Entramos en la sala donde le vimos en su silla que levitaba y entre él a sus dos manos derechas, Zarbon y Dodoria.

-Padre Freezer-dije agachándome junto con Chi Chi-¿nos llamaste?-

-Mis pequeñas princesas-nos levantamos y le miramos como bajaba al suelo-¿cómo os fue el día?-

-Entretenido-contestó Chi Chi con una leve sonrisa-pero...-

-¿Pero?-preguntó él.

-Me hubiera gustado pelear contra...-antes de poder decir nada fue interrumpida por Padre Freezer.

-No, pequeña-él acarició el rostro de mi amiga-no quiero que te hagan daño.-

-Padre Freezer-intenté desviar el tema de conversación.

-Dime, Bulma-él se apartó de Chi Chi mientras me miraba.

-Jeice nos dijo que quería vernos.-

-Cierto-él intensificó su sonrisa-quería informaros que mañana tendréis vuestras típicas pruebas médicas.-

-¿Tan pronto?-preguntó Chi Chi-son cada seis meses y las últimas pruebas fueron hace dos meses.-

-Pues se adelantan a mañana-contestó él.

Fruncí el ceño ante aquella información. Padre Freezer nos dijo que la madre de Chi Chi había muerto tres meses después del parto por culpa de alguna enfermedad. Dice que nuestro cuerpo es tan débil que cualquier enfermedad que ellos tuvieran podría ser mortal para nosotros y por eso nos hacían pruebas médicas. En cambio, aquella máquina en donde nos metían para ver nuestro estado no era precisamente de salud, yo encontré una vez los papeles de aquella máquina. Él quería ver si aún eramos vírgenes y cada seis meses nos hacía las pruebas. Con aquella máquina podían saber si eramos puras o nuestra inocencia desapareció. Luego nos pinchaban en los brazos para disimular que era por nuestro estado de salud. Nunca le dije nada a Chi Chi, pero aún así sabía que ella no haría nada con nadie. Le gustaba hacer sentir orgulloso a Padre Freezer.

-¿Podemos preguntar el motivo, Padre Freezer?-pregunté mirándole a los ojos.

-Por supuesto-sonrió él-mañana iremos al planeta Saiyajin. No quiero que os infectéis porque seguro que está lleno de pulgas... esos monos...-

Él continuó hablando pero yo no le escuché. Saiyajins... ellos... él nos decía que nosotras nos parecíamos a ellos, sólo que aquellos guerreros tenían cola y eran muy fuertes. Nos contó que con la luna llena se transformaban en enormes monos y arrasaban todo a su paso. Eran fieles al Gran Freezer pero muchas veces escuchaba decir que tenían una fuerza descomunal. El tonto de Kuwi se le escapó que un planeta entero de esa raza podría acabar con Padre Freezer.

Igualmente yo sólo vi uno de ellos en toda mi vida, y fue a lo lejos. A penas pude ver sus rasgos, sólo lo reconocí porque me lo dijeron.

-Bulma-desperté de mis pensamientos al ver a Padre Freezer delante de mí-¿has oído lo que te dije?-

-Eh...-suspiré y agaché la cabeza-perdón, Padre Freezer.-

-No te preocupes, pequeña-él acarició mi cabello, si hubiera sido otro le hubiera matado al momento-tienes mucho trabajo en el laboratorio y estarás cansada.-

-¿Qué es lo que me dijo, Padre Freezer?-levanté la mirada cuando sus manos dejaron libres mis cabellos azules.

-Hace poco hablé con el Rey Vegeta sobre mi gran talento en el laboratorio-repitió-desea verte. Pasado mañana habrá una reunión y nosotros estaremos presentes.-

-¿Y yo, Padre Freezer?-preguntó Chi Chi mirándole.

-Por supuesto que tú también vendrás, Chi Chi-ella sonrió-no quiero dejarte sola.-

-Gracias-sonrió ella.

-Ahora retiraos a vuestro dormitorio-asentimos y salimos de la sala.

Estaba empezando a sentirme incómoda. ¿El Rey Vegeta quería verme? Padre Freezer siempre se mete con él y sus hijos. Dice que el mayor es un ser frío y que le gustaría tenerlo trabajando en su ejército, mientras que del pequeño se ríe porque piensa que al no gustarle la violencia es como si fuera una mujer. Pero mis dudas siguen en el aire... ¿Qué tiene que ver la reunión con las pruebas médicas? Puede que por una vez sea cierto que nos las hagan por nuestra salud.

Entramos a nuestra habitación. Era un dormitorio simple, con colores apagados y tristes. Chi Chi se tiró encima de la cama que estaba a la izquierda mientras que yo me senté en la que estaba a la derecha. Me fijaba como ella miraba al techo.

-¿Te sucede algo, Chi Chi?-pregunté al verla perdida en el frío techo.

-Es que...-ella silenció pero luego resopló para seguir hablando-¿no tienes interés en ver como serán esos saiyajins?-

-¿Interés?-pregunté dudosa-¿por qué? Se supone que son como nosotras. No tiene mucho misterio.-

-¿Lo crees?-ella dejó de mirar al techo para desviar su mirada hacia mí-pero nunca hemos visto un hombre con nuestra apariencia.-

-Eso es cierto-dejé que mi espalda cayera a la pared mientras estiraba mis piernas por mi cama-pero tampoco creo que sea difícil de imaginar ¿no?-

-Como Jeice pero en pálido ¿no?-empecé a imaginármelo y la risa me ganó-creo que ha sido un mal ejemplo.-

-¿Y como Zarbon?-pregunté y pronto nos empezamos a reír.

-No me gustaría conocer a un saiyajin como Zarbon-suspiró ella-¡sería como si fuera otra mujer!-

-Además... creo que todos tienen el cabello azabache.-

-¿Cómo yo?-Chi Chi tocó su cabello echándolo a su espalda.

Haciendo eso, con su pelo apartado de su rostro ella me recordaba a alguien. Chi Chi me dio la espalda para comenzar a dormir mientras la observaba. Algunas noches la veía a ella con una niña entre los brazos y llorando... no sé de donde salió esa imagen, pero sólo se me aparecía borrosa.

Aparté mi espalda de la fría pared para tumbarme por completo en mi cama. Mañana sería un día bastante largo, además de las pruebas seguro que me tendré que preparar algún discurso para el Rey Vegeta y su familia... verdaderamente me moría de ganas de conocerlos, saber como eran...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. En el próximo capítulo sabremos más sobre la vida de Bulma y Chi Chi y puede que también de los saiyajins.**

**Antes de despedirme, quien lea Arañando sombras para verte el último capítulo lo subiré dentro de poco y al día siguiente la segunda parte. :D**

**¡Gracias por leer y dejen reviews! ;)**


	2. Compromiso

Aquí os dejo con el segundo capítulo, que he tenido un pequeño problema con él. Me quedé en blanco en un momento pero espero que no haya acabado mal... Disfruten!

Personajes creados por Akira Toriyama.

* * *

_Capítulo 2. _**Compromiso.**

**POV Bulma.**

Me senté en la camilla de la enfermería y veía como Malaka, un ser más parecido a un reptil que a un hombre, de piel verde escamosa y pelo naranja, estaba sacando una inyección. Detrás de él vi salir a Chi Chi cubierta sólo por una toalla como iba yo. Ya habíamos entrado en aquella máquina nuevamente.

-Bien, Bulma-miré a Malaka que me agarraba del brazo izquierdo-esto te dolerá un poco.-

-¿De que es?-pregunté apartando mi brazo antes de que clavase la aguja en él.

-En el planeta Vegeta puedes tener muchas enfermedades-fruncí el ceño-así que vamos a prevenir para que no enferméis.-

-No te he preguntado eso-me molesté pues Malaka era un amigo para mí, por no decir que fue él quien me enseñó de ciencia-te pregunté de que es.-

-Bulma-él me miró con un semblante serio-deberías dejar de comportarte como una malcriada. ¿Acaso no te fías de mí?-

-Vamos, Bulma-dijo Chi Chi mientras se sentaba a mi lado-no creo que nos envenenen.-

Volví la mirada a Malaka que agarró mi brazo nuevamente.

-Es sólo para prevenir fiebres peligrosas, nada más-contestó él antes de sentir la aguja clavándose en mi brazo.

¿Fiebres peligrosas? No sabía si creerme aquello pero decidí no seguir preguntando. Seguramente Malaka ya informará a Padre Freezer de mi pequeño interrogatorio.

-Ya está-vi como la aguja abandonaba mi brazo. Malaka me vendó un poco la zona-vístete.-

Me levanté de la camilla y miré a Chi Chi que le extendía el brazo.

-Mi turno-sonrió ella.

Me di la vuelta y fui a ponerme mi ropa. Estaba cansada de que Chi Chi viviera en la ignorancia porque nunca le dije la verdad. Todas estas pruebas eran absurdas y sólo fueron creación de Padre Freezer. Mi imaginación fue cortada por la imagen que vi desde la enfermería. El tráfico de esclavos había llegado al planeta. Cada vez que los veía encadenados se me hacía un nudo en la garganta. La mayoría eran mujeres y un par de hombres y niños.

Los hombres tenían tres opciones cuando llegaban, la primera era pertenecer al ejército de Freezer, por eso los que traían eran fuertes, la segunda ser torturados por él y el tercero servirle. La mayoría elegían el primera o tercera opción, pero tenían problemas. Cuando decían pertenecer al ejército no era exactamente a ser uno más. Padre Freezer podría ver una rebelión por lo que hacía como unos juegos, mandaba al guerrero a pelear con uno de sus mejores soldados, Ginyu. Ninguno lo ganó. La tercera opción no era de las mejores porque a la mínima que hacían algo mal eran mandados al olvido. Sólo los que el orgullo les acompaña eligen la tortura. Padre Freezer tiene varias para cada tipo de personas.

Los niños tenían dos opciones, trabajar como soldados para Padre Freezer o servirle. A él le gusta mucho que ellos sean parte de su ejército, porque quiere que con sus pequeños ojos vean cosas que su imaginación nunca pensaron que veían. Ellos no pelean con Ginyu, no pelean con nadie, pero si eligen la servidumbre y hacen algo mal, mueren después de una larga y horrible tortura.

Las mujeres no tienen opción. Acaban prostituyéndose en la base, pero algunas veces alguien tiene la suerte de convertirse en la cocinera de los soldados, pero malamente se veía eso.

Ese es el mundo que yo conozco, desde la ventana podía ver como aquellas personas encadenadas poco a poco se iban a convertir en algo que nunca imaginaron...

* * *

Ya la tarde había caído en el planeta. Chi Chi y yo estábamos en la habitación haciendo cada una una cosa distinta. Ella miraba su scouter mientras yo leía un libro que le quité a Malaka de la enfermería, pero aquellos esclavos estaban tanto en mi mente que apenas podía concentrarme en la lectura. No me gustaba verles porque luego por las noches sus rostros aparecerían en mis sueños. Yo no les hacía nada a ellos y ya me sentía culpable por el hecho de que estuvieran en la base y no pudiera ayudarlos.

Escuché el sonido de nuestra puerta ser golpeada, miré a Chi Chi y ella me miró a mí. Ella se levantó de la cama, en la cual estaba sentada, mientras que yo fui a poner el código de la puerta para abrirla. Cuando se abrieron vi a Padre Freezer delante de nosotras y sin pensarlo mi amiga y yo nos arrodillamos ante él mientras le nombrábamos por el título de Padre Freezer, el cual sólo nosotras podíamos usar.

-Mis pequeñas-sentí su mano sobre mi rostro obligando a mirarle a los ojos-hoy no os he visto en la comida. ¿Pasó algo?-

-Teníamos las pruebas médicas, Padre Freezer-contestó Chi Chi por mí.

-Cierto...-su sonrisa se hizo más grande-por eso vine aquí.-

-¿Hubo algún problema, Padre Freezer?-pregunté mirándole a los ojos mientras él poco a poco apartaba su mano de mi rostro.

-Sólo uno-dijo firmemente-la desconfianza, Bulma.-

-Nadie desconfía...-

-¿Mientes?-me interrumpió-¿acaso te enseñé a mentir, pequeña?-

-Nunca, Padre Freezer-contesté mirando como su sonrisa seguía igual de amplia que hace un minuto.

-Entonces no digas que nadie desconfía-agarró mi mano obligando a que me levantara-¿no fuiste tú la que preguntaba con insistencia sobre las vacunas que os han puesto a las dos?-

-Sólo pregunté de que eran-contesté segura-al no tener respuesta volví a formular mi pregunta. No fue intencionada mi insistencia, sólo quería informarme que era lo que me iban a inyectar.-

-Tan sólo debes saber una cosa, Bulma-sentí sus manos agarrando mi cuello, acto que nunca antes hizo con ninguna de nosotras-las vacunas que os ponemos es porque queremos lo mejor para vosotras.-

Me soltó empujándome un poco hacia atrás. Lo miré mientras tocaba mi cuello que ardía dolorosamente, pero pude fingir bien mi postura insensible ante su acto.

-¿Y bien, Bulma?-preguntó él eliminando su sonrisa de su rostro.

-No volverá a repetirse, Padre Freezer.-

-Eso espero-su mirada se fijó en Chi Chi-mañana a primera hora partiremos al planeta Vegeta. No podéis ir con ropa de combate así que os traerán por la noche unos trajes más convenientes para vosotras.-

Sin decir más abandonó nuestra habitación. No tarde en ver a Chi Chi levantarse para venir a ayudarme.

-¿Estás bien, Bulma?-me preguntó preocupada.

-Tranquila, Chi Chi-forcé una sonrisa-no me agarró fuerte.-

-Que extraño-dijo ella mientras examinaba mi cuello-él nunca nos puso una mano encima.-

-Realmente si que esta preocupado por nuestra salud...-mis ojos vagaron por la habitación. Sólo por una pregunta he recibido una amenaza. No podía ni siquiera preguntar por lo que me inyectaban en mi propio cuerpo.

**POV General.**

Desde una pantalla se podía ver el rostro del tirano hablando con alguien de pelo puntiagudo color azabache, mirada oscura y fría y una barba adornando su rostro. Iba con trajes de un guerrero de primera clase y en la armadura tenía un símbolo y agarrado a ella una capa azul.

-Estaremos esperando su llegada, Gran Freezer-dijo el hombre mirando al lagarto.

-Me alegra saberlo, Vegeta-Freezer soltó un bostezo como gesto de indiferencia-espero que todo salga bien.-

-No habrá nada-frunció el ceño-todo irá bien.-

-Espero que con eso signifique que tu hijo también se comportará bien-el tirano miró como el hombre fruncía el ceño-sé que conmigo el príncipe sabe como estar, pero espero que también sea educado con la visita que llevaré.-

-No tiene nada de que preocuparse.-

-Eso espero-Freezer cortó la llamada y la pantalla se volvió negra.

-Maldito lagarto-gruñó el rey al ver que desapareció.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala donde se encontraba. Andaba por los largos pasillos del inmenso castillo. Varias veces se encontraba con soldados que se arrodillaban ante él y le nombraban por su título real, pero para él era indiferente. Él quería ver como Freezer se arrodillaba ante él llamándole Majestad, no por su nombre. Sabía que sería muy difícil, pero a pesar de ello no lo veía imposible. Sí ese tirano no se arrodillaba ante él al menos lo haría ante su hijo.

El rey paró ante unas puertas amplias donde había dos soldados, que como anteriormente hicieron sus compañeros, se arrodillaron mientras decían Majestad.

-Raditz-nombró a un guerrero de pelo largo y luego volvió la mirada al de pelo alborotado-Kakarotto.-

-A sus ordenes, Majestad-dijo Raditz.

-Retiraos-ordenó el monarca-tengo que hablar con mi hijo y probablemente haya demasiados gritos.-

-Como ordene, Majestad-habló Kakarotto mientras se levantaba y veía como el otro soldado le imitaba.

El rey vio desaparecer a ambos guerreros y sin llamar a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo entró sin más para verle tumbado en la cama. Su padre se acercó para comprobar que realmente dormía pero no era así. Su hijo, una copia exacta a él de 18 años de edad, sólo que sin barba, estaba tumbado sobre su cama, mirando al techo, donde sus manos estaban atrás de su cabeza.

-Vegeta-le nombró el rey.

-¿No sabes llamar a la puerta?-preguntó él sin mirarle.

-Soy el rey-recordó el monarca-y sobre todo tu padre. Puedo entrar y salir de cualquier sitio sin permiso de nadie.-

-Yo soy el príncipe-sonrió de medio lado su hijo-puedo hacer lo mismo.-

-Ya me he enterado que has vuelto a pelear con soldados a los que fiaría mi vida-finalmente el príncipe miró a su padre, aunque aun estaba tumbado-¿a cuantos mataste hoy, chico?-

Vegeta se incorporó un poco y apartó sus manos de su cabeza para enseñárselas a su padre. Estaban bañadas de sangre.

-Espero que algún día acates mis normas-amenazó el rey-estoy harto de decirte que no quiero que pelees con soldados de primera clase.-

-Dime lo que quieres-el príncipe se levantó mirando al rey-no vendrías aquí sólo para decirme eso.-

-Mañana viene Freezer-ante las palabras de su padre, Vegeta frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños-dice que tiene un científico que podrá ayudarnos con las instalaciones que pedí reparar hace años.-

-¿Para las salas de combates?-su padre asintió-¿por qué se toma la molestia de darnos un científico ese lagarto?-

-A mí tampoco me convence-dijo el rey-pero sabes que no podemos negar nada a Freezer.-

Vegeta miró a otro lado. Estaba harto de ver como tenía que arrodillarse ante un ser con cuernos y cola que sólo sabía reírse de su raza.

-Desde la muerte del dr. Briefs...-Vegeta miró a su padre que hablaba molesto-ese sí sabía mucho sobre tecnologías.-

-Pero Freezer lo mató-recordó su hijo-ahora tendrás que soportar a un científico de ese lagarto... no me extrañaría nada que fuera un espía.-

-Sea lo que sea, Vegeta-amenazó el rey-no podemos hacer nada. Sólo esperar a que pronto logres el poder del Super Saiyajin.-

El príncipe recordó al Super Saiyajin del que todo el pueblo hablaba. La única manera de vencer a Freezer era esa y él lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas. Peleaba desde que era un niño para alcanzar ese gran poder. ¿Pero de que le servía el entrenamiento? No había nadie en el planeta que pudiera vencerlo, al menos lo que él creía. Sólo peleaba con los de primera clase y a los de segunda y a los de tercera les tenía olvidados. Sobre todo a los de éste último rango.

-Cuando logre ese poder podré ser rey al fin-Vegeta miró a su padre.

-Mil veces te lo tengo que decir-dijo el rey molesto y eso cabreó a su hijo.

-Ya viene el discurso-suspiró el príncipe.

-Vegeta-el rey agarró a su hijo por el brazo derecho con fuerza, obligando a que le mirase-mi trono será tuyo algún día. Pero recuerda que no sólo hace falta ser un Super Saiyajin para ser rey, te falta...-

-Una compañera-terminó la frase su hijo que se zafó del agarre con facilidad-¿no te cansas de repetirlo?-

-¿Y tú no maduras?-el rey miraba con enfado como su hijo le ignoraba-si no tienes una compañera no tendrás descendencia y eso obligaría a que otro saiyajin, que no tenga tu sangre, suba al trono tras tu muerte.-

-Pero habré reinado yo ¿no?-Vegeta sonrió de medio lado al ver el rostro colérico de su padre-suficiente. Podré morir siendo rey, es lo que importa.-

-Aún eres un mocoso sin cabeza-el rey se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación de su hijo.

El rey no quería que otro saiyajin que no fuera de su familia tuviera el trono. Le costó demasiado lograr ser el monarca de ese planeta y sólo faltaba que su hijo muriera sin tener un descendiente. Ya había presentado hembras saiyajins de primera clase al príncipe y a todas las hacía lo mismo. Las miraba de arriba abajo, sonreía de medio lado y pasaba por su lado ignorando su presencia para marcharse de donde estaba. El rey empezaba a querer ir a buscar a su hijo Tarble sólo para coronarlo rey a él a pesar de ser débil, al menos su familia posiblemente seguiría teniendo descendencia si él subiera al trono.

**POV Bulma.**

La mañana llegó y Chi Chi y yo despertábamos de nuestro sueño. A noche nos dieron unos trajes para ponernos hoy. Eran dos vestidos, el mío era rosa y el de Chi Chi morado. Me di cuenta de que tenían nuestros nombres en el pecho._ (Son los mismo que llevó Bulma cuando se conoció con Goku)_

Me miré en el espejo y me recogí el pelo en una trenza que eché a un lado. Aún así mi cabello se veía muy largo. Luego miré a Chi Chi que también intentaba recogérselo y al no poder la ayudé un poco. Salimos de la habitación y fuimos a la sala de Freezer. Debo decir que estoy muy nerviosa... por fin conocería a alguien con la misma apariencia que nosotras.

Cuando entramos nos arrodillamos ante él.

-Padre Freezer-dije mirándole entre Zarbon y Dodoria-estamos preparadas para partir.-

-Levantaos-hicimos lo que nos ordenó. Vi que se dirigía a Chi Chi-estás preciosa.-

-Gracias, Padre Freezer-sonrió ella. Parecía tan inocente a pesar de vivir en una base infernal.

-Pero hay algo que te hará ver mejor-Freezer deshizo el recogido de Chi Chi haciendo que su largo cabello azabache cayera como si de una cascada tratase-ahora si te ves preciosa.-

-Así pasaré calor...-Chi Chi enmudeció al ver la fría mirada de Padre Freezer.

-Pero así demostrarás que me eres leal-ella asintió asustada.

Padre Freezer no tardó en poner su mirada sobre mí.

-Ahora mismo me suelto el cabello, Padre Freezer-dije mientras deshacía mi trenza.

-Muy bien-sonrió él-ahora vayamos a la nave.-

Ambas asentimos y vimos salir a Freezer entre nosotras. Luego miré un momento a sus dos soldados favoritos que estaban esperando a que Chi Chi y yo saliéramos primero. Volví la mirada a mi amiga y seguimos a Padre Freezer hasta la nave...

En la nave nos dijeron que era tan sólo media hora hasta llegar, y ya llevábamos veinte minutos. Chi Chi y yo estábamos mirando por la ventana de la nave el oscuro Universo. Veíamos distintos planetas, algunos los conocía de haberlos estudiado con Malaka.

-Por cierto, muchachas-nos dimos la vuelta para ver a Padre Freezer-debo informaros de algo.-

-¿Qué sucede, Padre Freezer?-preguntó Chi Chi.

-Os quedaréis un mes en el planeta Vegeta.-

-¿QUÉ?-grité sorprendida.

-Verás, Bulma-Freezer se acercó a nosotras y acarició nuestros rostros-hace tiempo que el rey Vegeta busca a alguien que pueda reparar unas antiguas instalaciones a las que tenía mucho aprecio. Pensé que tú, Bulma, podrías ayudarle.-

-Pero...-silencié al ver su mirada-por supuesto, Padre Freezer.-

-¿Yo me quedaré en la base?-preguntó Chi Chi.

-Estoy seguro que te gustará estar con Bulma-sonrió él-será mejor que os mantengáis unidas.

Antes de poder decir algo más vino Zarbon informando que ya íbamos a aterrizar en el planeta saiyajin. Nos fuimos a sentar para asegurarnos con los cinturones. Ahora no sabía que hacer o que decir. Las cosas que había pensado para hablar hoy en la reunión se habían borrado de mi mente. ¿Qué se supone que haría yo en ese planeta? Padre Freezer no se quedaría con nosotras porque él no desaparecía de la base durante un mes si no era algo importante... sé que esto no era tan importante para él.

Cuando llegamos esperaba encontrarme ya con un habitante pero en vez de eso no me encontré con nada. Serían Zarbon y Dodoria los que nos giaran al castillo...

**POV General.**

Había muchos saiyajins en la sala, el rey y su hijo ya se encontraban sentados mientras sus soldados los contemplaban de pie. Estaban los guerreros de tercera de Vegeta que eran Raditz y Kakarotto mientras que el rey tenía a dos de primera clase. Uno era calvo de mirada azabache y fino bigote llamado Nappa, el otro era de media melena alborotada y ojos negros llamado Zorn.

-¿Falta mucho?-preguntó Kakarotto mirando al soldado de media melena-tengo mucha hambre, Raditz.-

-Calla-le mandó el guerrero-como te escuche el rey o el príncipe te matan. ¿No ves lo cabreados que están?-

-¿Os calláis?-dijo el soldado mayor, Nappa-siempre los dos hermanitos son los que meten a los demás en problemas.-

-Nappa-se quejó el rey que le miró enfadado, algo que asustó al calvo-siempre hablando.-

-Lo siento, Majestad-se disculpó el calvo mientras miraba a los hermanos, el mayor reía y él otro suspiraba.

-Zorn-el nombrado miró al rey-¿cuánto le falta a ese lagarto?-

-Hace unos minutos que aterrizó, Majestad-contestó el guerrero-no deben de tardar más.-

El rey gruñó molesto y luego miró a su hijo que estaba sentado de brazos cruzados mirando a la puerta que tenían delante.

-Mocoso-Vegeta no miró ni dijo nada-¿pensaste bien en lo que hablamos ayer?-

-Claro que pensé mucho en mi corona-contestó sin apartar la mirada de la puerta.

-¡Basta!-el rey se levantó dando una fuerte golpe a la mesa con su mano derecha-¡no subirás al trono si no consigues una compañera! ¡No voy a dejar que ningún idiota que no tenga mi sangre se siente en mi trono!-

Vegeta rodó los ojos molesto por el comentario de su padre. De pronto las puertas de la sala se abrieron para dejar ver a Freezer acompañado de sus dos fieles soldados y de dos mujeres. Los ojos del príncipe se fijaron en los ojos azules de la humana...

**POV Bulma.**

Habíamos entrado en la sala y allí habían seis hombres, del mismo color de piel, con el mismo color de cabello que Chi Chi, al menos cinco, ya que uno era calvo. Eran como ella y yo... Me fije en los dos que estaban sentados, uno era mayor y otro joven. Seguro que se trataba de la familia real.

Empecé a sentirme incómoda porque el más joven no paraba de observarme con una mirada penetrante. Sus ojos eran opacos, no parecía que emitieran algún sentimiento de odio o felicidad, sólo me miraba a mí. Parecía estar examinándome y por un momento empece a sentir que me gustaba su mirada penetrante sobre mis ojos.

-Gran Freezer-nombró el hombre mayor.

-Rey Vegeta-sonrió Padre Freezer saludando al que era el monarca.

-Estaba esperando su llegada con impaciencia-comentó el rey.

-Tuve un pequeño problema al salir-me fije que Padre Freezer nos miraba y no pude evitar tocar mi cabello al recordar que tuve que dejarlo suelto.

-¿Quién son?-preguntó el rey.

-Presentaos-ordenó Padre Freezer.

-Yo soy Chi Chi-se presentó mi amiga-parte de Padre Freezer.-

-Y yo Bulma-me presenté-científica y parte de Padre Freezer.-

-¿Padre Freezer?-preguntó extrañado.

-Son parte de mí... como si fueran mis hijas-explicó Padre Freezer-y Bulma es mi gran talento. Ella reparará las instalaciones...-

-Lo siento Gran Freezer pero...-

-Niñas-Padre Freezer nos miró-salid un momento ¿vale?-

Hicimos lo que nos ordenó y salimos de la sala. Nos quedamos en el pasillo, pegué mi espalda a la pared y me dejé caer hasta quedar sentada. Vi a Chi Chi arrodillarse frente a mí con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Lo has visto?-sonreí al verla emocionada-¡son como nosotras, Bulma!-

-Sí... pero ellos son hombres-reí mirando a mi amiga.

-Y son muy guapos-comencé a reír ante su comentario-son...-

-Chi Chi-acaricié el rostro de mi amiga-en el mes que pasemos aquí... no hagas nada que pueda molestar a Padre Freezer.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó extrañada.

Suspiré y sonreí. No sabía como decirle lo que hacía Freezer para comprobar que eramos puras. Quedarnos aquí podría ser peligroso... podría serlo mucho...

**POV General.**

Freezer había mandado a las dos jóvenes fuera de la sala y ahora estaban sólo él con los saiyajins y sus dos leales soldados.

-Gran Freezer... ¿este es su gran talento?-preguntó el rey con algo de molestia-¡es una hembra!-

-No, Vegeta-negó el tirano-no es una hembra cualquiera.-

-¿Tiene premio?-preguntó Raditz riendo.

-Es Bulma Briefs, idiota-sonrió Freezer que desvió su mirada para ver los ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa del rey-la hija del dr. Briefs.-

-¿Qué hace con ella?-interrogó el monarca.

-Fui yo quien destruí la Tierra, Vegeta-informó el lagarto-yo maté al dr. Briefs y a su mujer, él no me era ya de utilidad pero no quería que su mente se dejara perder.-

-Ya recuerdo-el rey se tocó la frente-dr. Briefs hablaba de que tenía una hija pequeña de hermosos cabellos azules.-

-Bulma-sonrió él-Malaka ha enseñado todo lo que sabía y a pesar de ellos creo que le ha superado.-

-¿Qué hay de la otra?-siguió interrogando el rey Vegeta.

-Su madre la tenía en brazos cuando secuestré a Bulma-rió Freezer-tenías que ver a esa hembra... no podía quedármela así que decidí llevarme a su hija. Pensé que sería un buen presente.-

-¿Cómo?-preguntó el rey sin saber.

-Te entrego a las dos humanas sin pedir nada a cambio-Freezer miró al príncipe-muchas noches he soñado con ver a Bulma sentada en el trono saiyajin.-

-¿Qué dices?-se molestó Vegeta ante lo que podría pensar Freezer.

-Más respeto-a Freezer le encantaba el carácter de Vegeta-estoy ofreciéndote a tu compañera, a la futura madre de tu heredero.-

-¿Una humana?-preguntó molesto-¡esa especie es un insulto para la nuestra!-

-Y tu inteligencia un insulto para la suya-ante el comentario Vegeta se enfadó demasiado.

-¿Va en serio, Gran Freezer?-el tirano miró al monarca-¿comprometes a la hija de Briefs con el príncipe Vegeta?-

-Imagínate, Vegeta-Freezer sonrió al rey-un nieto con fuerza e inteligencia. ¿No crees que sería un buen heredero?-

-Pero mi hijo tiene razón en algo-recordó el monarca-mi sangre, la que corre por las venas de mi hijo sería ensuciada con la de una débil humana.-

-Entonces me la llevaré a la base de nuevo-dijo con seriedad el tirano-no pensé que mis esfuerzos serían en vano.-

-¿Esfuerzos?-preguntó el rey.

-He mantenido a esas dos hembras puras sólo para que los saiyajins pudieran ser los privilegiados-contestó Freezer haciendo que su sonrisa volviera-y que uno de ellos fuera el príncipe Vegeta. ¿Acaso no viste su cabello? Me han sido leales y fieles, lo serán con sus esposos.-

El rey miró a su hijo que estaba aguantando su ira. Nunca tuvo en mente juntar a su hijo con una mujer de otra raza, pero el dr. Briefs fue su amigo y su hija era inteligente como lo fue él. Si ella era la única salida para que el trono de su familia perdurase y las instalaciones de las salas de combate, que un día el padre de Bulma hizo, volvieran a reconstruirse...

-La hija de Briefs será la futura reina en cuanto se una a mi hijo-dijo con firmeza el rey.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó el príncipe Vegeta mirando a su padre-¡no puedes comprometerme con un ser tan inferior!-

-¿Qué hay de Chi Chi?-preguntó Freezer con la sonrisa más amplia y fría.

-Mi señor yo...-Raditz fue interrumpido.

-Kakarotto-el rey nombró al soldado de su hijo-tú cuidarás de esa hembra hasta que sepamos que hacer con ella. ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, Majestad-contestó el soldado.

Eso hizo sonreír a Freezer, que un soldado se hiciera cargo de Chi Chi era algo que agradaban los oídos del tirano. Si ellas acaban con alguno de los saiyajins él al fin podría ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas o de lo contrario tendría que matar a ambas humanas...

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! Debo decir que con los nombres soy mala, pero me intento informar. Busco por internet y bueno, tenía dudas con el planeta Vegeta jaja. En algunos fics he visto nombres como Vegetasai o algo así, pero en la wiki de Dragon Ball pone Vegeta, así que no creo que haya problemas ¿no? Espero que hayas dicho que no jajaja

Gracias por haber leído y haber mandado reviews! Sigue haciéndolo y no te desconectes ;)


	3. Destinos

**Aquí os dejo con el tercer capítulo. Antes me gustaría disculpar la tardanza pero he tenido dos semanas el ordenador estropeado. ¡Ya está arreglado! Disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama (gracias por crearlos!)**

* * *

_Capítulo 3. _ **Destinos.**

**POV Bulma.**

El silencio reinaba en el pasillo donde Chi Chi y yo nos encontrábamos. Me sentía un poco extraña, vi a seres de igual apariencia que yo y no sentí emoción por ello, ni siquiera sorpresa. Sólo podía recordar aquella mirada penetrante de aquel saiyajin. Tan sólo recordarla me hacía sentir frío y ardor a la vez, era una mezcla extraña pero demasiado placentera.

-Vosotras-miré a la persona que habló y me encontré con Dodoria en la puerta donde estaban Padre Freezer y el Rey Vegeta-entrad.-

Giré mi rostro para ver como Chi Chi también me observaba. Decidimos que ninguna de las dos rompería aquel silencio, por lo tanto, entramos en la sala. Allí todo seguía igual, cuatro soldados de pie, detrás de las sillas donde se sentaba el rey y aquel muchacho, el cual supuse que sería el príncipe.

-Padre Freezer-dije guiando mi mirada a él-¿nos llamaste?-

-Sí-contestó él con rapidez-he estado hablando con el Rey Vegeta de tu talento con la tecnología y la ciencia. Le estuve comentando un poco sobre algunos arreglos que hiciste en la base.-

-Será un gusto tenerte con nosotros y que puedas ayudar en nuestras instalaciones-mencionó el rey mirándome con una leve sonrisa.

-El gusto será mío, Majestad-me incliné un poco pero Padre Freezer me detuvo.

-Recuerda, Bulma-me dijo mientras tocaba mi rostro-que a pesar de que sea el Rey Vegeta tú eres la hija del Gran Freezer. Es él quien debe arrodillarse ante ti y Chi Chi, no vosotras ante él.-

-Pero...-intentó decir Chi Chi.

-Gran Freezer tiene razón-vi al rey decir entre dientes.

Mis ojos se posaron en el príncipe, él me miraba todavía. No había escuchado su voz cuando él ya conocía la mía. Me pregunto que será lo que pasará por su cabeza mientras me observa con tanto detenimiento. Posiblemente me analice y piense que no sea de fiar, puesto que ya oí rumores del aprecio que tienen esta raza hacia Freezer, ninguno de ellos era halagador...

-Debo irme-miré a Padre Freezer que nos miraba a Chi Chi y a mí-volveré en un mes. Pero tranquilas, día a día intentaré comunicarme con vosotras.-

-Que tenga buen viaje, Padre Freezer-dijo Chi Chi con una leve sonrisa.

-Y vosotras disfrutad... de todo-su tono parecía muy extraño y eso me hizo dudar demasiado, puesto que nunca antes pronunció palabras tan frías hacia nosotras-por cierto, cuando volváis tendréis que haceros las pruebas médicas de ayer.-

-¿Por qué tan pronto?-pregunté extrañada.

-Bulma-Padre Freezer señaló a los saiyajins-no quiero discutir delante de ellos el mismo tema de ayer. En un mes os haréis las pruebas.-

Sin decir nada más él y sus dos soldados abandonaron la sala de reuniones. No entendía bien que sucedía pero empezaba a ponerme nerviosa. ¿A caso él cree que en un mes ya estaríamos con un hombre? ¿Es que esperaba eso de nosotras? No sería de extrañar que ya habría amenazado de que si nos tocaban se las vería con él pero parecía tan convencido de que posiblemente dentro de un mes le hayamos deshonrado que es capaz de hacernos esas malditas pruebas.

-Niñas-miré al Rey Vegeta despertando de mi sueño lleno de dudas-será mejor que os muestre donde dormiréis el tiempo que paséis aquí.-

-Se lo agradeceríamos mucho, Majestad-contesté con una sonrisa-ayer tuvimos unas pruebas y aun estamos cansadas.-

-Entonces id cuanto antes-el Rey miró a los soldados que tenía atrás-Kakarotto, acompaña a Chi Chi. Nappa, muestra su dormitorio a Bulma.-

-A la orden, Majestad-dijeron ambos soldados al unísono.

-Y por cierto-el Rey nos miró un momento-no hace falta que me llaméis Majestad.-

-Lo que diga Padre Freezer es algo que debemos respetar-contesté con firmeza-pero nos enseñaron a llamar a la gente de gran rango por su título.-

-Eso está bien-el Rey parecía estar alagado por mis palabras-soldados, acompañadlas.-

Chi Chi y yo salimos escoltadas por ambos soldados que ordenó el Rey para que nos guiaran. Estaba empezando a sentirme más nerviosa todavía a falta de Padre Freezer, pero parecía que el monarca era de fiar... Era normal que se molestara cuando Freezer dijo que el Rey era quien debía arrodillarse ante nosotras. Yo no soy reina, y tampoco tengo la sangre de Padre Freezer, sabía que esas palabras sólo eran para molestar al monarca. Nunca dijo algo bueno de él, sólo lo llamaba mono coronado.

* * *

**POV General.**

Después de que las dos chicas y sus dos escoltas abandonaran la sala, el príncipe mandó a los otros dos soldados que salieran, pues necesitaba hablar con su padre.

-Vegeta...-suspiró el monarca mientras veía a su hijo moverse de un lado para otro en la sala.

-Te has atrevido a comprometerme con esa mocosa-gruñó el príncipe-¡por que no se la das a uno de tus hombres!-

-¿Se puede saber donde ves el problema, muchacho?-

-¿Dónde lo veo?-preguntó con ironía-¡es un ser débil! ¡Una niña así no puede subir al trono conmigo!-

-Entonces tienes un problema grave, Vegeta-rió el rey mientras contemplaba la mirada colérica de su hijo-ella será la reina quieras o no.-

-Te estás haciendo viejo-el príncipe frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su padre-tu cerebro ya no da para mucho por lo que veo.-

-Te diré una cosa, hijo-el Rey se levantó de la silla para ponerse a la altura del príncipe-tu madre era muy amiga de la madre de esa niña, Bulma. Su padre hizo cosas por este planeta para que las fuerzas de combate de nuestros soldados crecieran. Él ayudó a Freezer y ese lagarto se lo pagó con la muerte y secuestrando a su hija. Por tu madre, por la suya y por su padre prometo cuidar de ella, tanto como quiero que lo hagas tú.-

-Que tierno-se burló el joven príncipe-te dio mucho el sol en la cabeza. Sólo dices tonterías.-

-¡Vegeta!-el Rey agarró del cuello a su hijo, pero sin hacerle mucho daño-¿Es qué no lo ves? ¡Esa niña es la que puede ayudarnos a matar a Freezer!-

-¿Puedes decirme cómo?-el joven frunció el ceño mientras sus manos agarraban las muñecas de su padre-porque no la veo con muchos genes de lucha.-

-Ayudando a arreglar las salas de combate para que te puedas convertir en el futuro Super Saiyajin-ante las palabras del Rey el príncipe apartó la mirada mientras su mente imaginaba como sería ser aquel guerrero poderoso-hazlo al menos por tu madre, Vegeta... protege a esa chica.-

El Rey Vegeta soltó a su hijo para salir de la sala y dejarle sólo a él y a su pensamiento. Su madre era la mujer más cariñosa que haya visto, por no decir que no había muchas hembras saiyajins que fueran así. En el momento que Vegeta vio los ojos inocentes de Bulma recordó a su madre. Supuso que protegerla no sería peor que estar casado con ella...

* * *

**POV Chi Chi.**

Caminaba por los largos pasillos de aquel castillo, detrás de uno de los soldados saiyajins del cual sólo sé que se llama Kakarotto. En un momento él me guió por un camino distinto por el que aquél llamado Nappa guiaba a Bulma. Yo creí que íbamos a dormir en la misma habitación, o al menos en dos que estuvieran al lado.

De pronto el saiyajin se paró frente a unas puertas y las abrió para luego mirarme.

-Entra-me dijo él y yo obedecí.

Era una habitación amplia, de color rojo caoba, con una amplia cama de sábanas blancas. Frente a ella había un balcón donde se podía ver un poco el pueblo de aquel planeta. Sonreí al ver que al menos no era aquel dormitorio tan triste que tenía en la base.

-Que bonito-dije mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

-Me alegra que te guste-escuché decir al soldado.

-¿Seguro que está es mi habitación?-pregunté dudando, pues me veía más bien en un cuarto pequeño.

-Compartido-me giré para mirar al chico rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Compartido?-alcé una ceja-¿con quien?-

El soldado miró hacia otro lado. Me molestaba mucho que la gente me evitara de esa manera cuando quería saber algo importante. Puede que no pudiera volver a formular la pregunta con Padre Freezer, pero aquel guerrero no sería igual a él.

-Te pregunté con quien-él volvió la mirada hacía mí-¿vas a contestar o tengo que llamar a...?-

-Conmigo-contestó con rapidez. Abrí los ojos espantada ante el comentario, intenté analizar lo que me dijo pero era sólo una palabra... una maldita palabra con un significado muy malo-¿qué sucede?-

-¡No puede ser!-grité asustada reaccionando ante su pregunta-¡no puedo dormir contigo!-

-¿Por qué no?-noté la confusión en su rostro y en sus palabras-tampoco te voy a hacer nada malo.-

-Padre Freezer nos tiene prohibido dormir con hombres-empecé a notar mis mejillas arder-si se entera de que comparto mi habitación con un soldado me repudiará creyendo que le he deshonrado y...-

-Él ya lo sabe-me interrumpió.

Le miré un momento atentamente. No me podía creer aquellas palabras que me acaba de decir. Padre Freezer nos prohibía dormir con hombres pero aquel guerrero... parecía sincero. Era el modelo de hombre que no había visto jamás. En la base siempre eran brutos y obscenos y él parecía inocente e infantil. Sería extraño decir que dormiría con un hombre que dijo que no me iba a hacer nada malo, algo que sabía que decía con sinceridad. Era difícil de creer cuando esas palabras ya las escuché de otros hombres pero ellos tenían una mirada diferente a la de él... creo que Bulma decía que eran miradas lujuriosas, algo desconocido para mí. Pero su mirada si la conocía... era sincero, lo podía sentir.

-¿Lo sabe?-suspiré mientras agachaba la cabeza-¿Padre Freezer sabe que dormiré con un hombre desconocido?-

-Pero no te haré nada-levanté el rostro para verle sonreír-yo sé que no es fácil confiar en un hombre cuando has estado rodeada de muchos que sólo veían en ti algo diferente a lo que eres.-

-¿Por qué eres así?-me extrañé demasiado ante su comportamiento-¿por qué dices eso? ¡Se supone que deberías estar intentando quitarme la ropa!-

-No, no-negó rápidamente con el rostro enrojecido-de pequeño en una misión me di un golpe en la cabeza-explicó mientras se tocaba la frente-dicen así fue como cambié. A pesar de ello estoy aquí... como un soldado que ve como los hombres se sortean a una mujer... algo que tampoco entenderé mucho.-

-Supongo-envolví mis brazos sobre mi cuerpo-que podré dormir contigo...-

Él sonrió nuevamente con una radiante sonrisa mientras que yo le dediqué una leve. Aún se me hacía extraño pensar que Padre Freezer aprobara que yo durmiera con un hombre, supongo que algún día debía pasar...

* * *

**POV Bulma.**

Me encontraba en una habitación amplia, de color crema, con una gran cama. Enfrente de ella había como un pequeño salón con un sofá y dos sillones rojos, frente a una chimenea.

-¿Le gusta?-preguntó el soldado calvo.

-¿Bromeas?-sonreí-¡jamás vi una habitación así!-

El soldado rodó los ojos. Estaría cansado de tener que aguantarme después de que estuviera preguntarle todo el camino donde se llevaban a mi amiga. Igualmente estaba segura de que Chi Chi estaba bien, si la pasaba algo yo no podría hacer mucho, por no decir nada, pero Padre Freezer sí. No tenía de que temer.

-Nappa-me di la vuelta para ver al príncipe Vegeta dentro de la habitación. Me sorprendí mucho al verle mientras se quitaba los guantes.

-Alteza-se inclinó el soldado.

-Lárgate-le ordenó y de inmediato el soldado se retiró.

El príncipe comenzó a mirarme y me sentí nerviosa al ver como se despojaba de sus guantes y de su capa. Lo que más me inquietaba era que volvió su mirada hacia la mía. Sus ojos azabaches se peleaban con los celestes míos. Aquella mirada penetrante hacía sentirme de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado en mí.

-¿Y bien?-rompió el silencio.

-¿Sí, Alteza?-pregunté extrañada.

El frunció el ceño, parece que no le gustó mucho que lo llamara como su soldado, pero no sabía si decirle príncipe Vegeta o tan sólo Vegeta. Me parecía demasiada confianza además de haber nombrado a su padre por su título real creo que él no merecía menos.

-¿Tienes algo que objetar?-alcé una ceja al no entender sus palabras-¿no te habló nada Nappa?-

-No... no comprendo-él resopló ante mi comentario. ¿Qué me tenía que decir ese soldado?

-Ya veo-se dio la vuelta y se tumbó en la cama, gesto que me extrañó demasiado, pues era mi habitación-te lo diré directamente, niña. Eres mi futura compañera.-

-¿De qué?-dudé ante el termino compañera.

-¿De qué?-su tono sonó irónico-serás la futura reina del planeta Vegeta y la raza saiyajin ¿o tampoco sabes lo qué significa, niña?.-

-¿CÓMO?-grité asustada y le vi sentarse en la cama. Ahora comprendía porque estaba sobre ella... no era mi dormitorio sino el suyo.

-Me disculparía al no tener tacto en decir las cosas-sonrió de medio lado-pero no me gusta disculparme y menos con una hembra.-

-En toda mi vida he escuchado idioteces para que se acuesten conmigo-empecé a decir furiosa-¡pero esta es la peor excusa!-

-¿Excusa? ¿Acostarme contigo?-preguntó extrañado y luego rompió a reír.

Estaba empezando a notar que esto era una broma pesada. No entendía que pasaba. En un momento era la que iba a reparar unas instalaciones y ahora el príncipe me decía que iba a ser su reina.

-A mí no me interesa una débil hembra como tú, mocosa-se levantó y comenzó a observarme de arriba abajo-¡ni siquiera has terminado de desarrollarte!-

-Podrías tratarme con más respeto y...-

-Escúchame antes de que digas más tonterías, niña-me interrumpió tapándome la boca con su mano desnuda-tu "Padre Freezer" te ha entregado al príncipe de la raza saiyajin para que en un futuro seas la reina del planeta y des un heredero. A ti no te hace gracia y a mí menos, así que tú finge ser una buena amante y yo fingiré ser un buen hombre. Así no tendremos problemas con nadie. ¿Te quedó claro?-

Quitó su mano de mí y lo primero que hice fue resoplar. Le vi con su mirada penetrante de nuevo sobre mí y eso me volvió a incomodar.

-¿Fingir ser una buena amante y tú un buen hombre?-pregunté aun sin enterarme.

-Si la gente te dice si has estado conmigo debes responder que sí. No es tan difícil ¿no?-bufé mientras le seguía observando-entonces si eres buena mintiendo no tendré que tratarte como una mocosa. Te ignoraré y el problema estará solucionado.-

-¿Y eso es ser un buen hombre para ti, Alteza?-volví a ver su mirada molesta al tratarle como se supone que debería.

-Tú limítate a decir que eres mi compañera-se cruzó de brazos mientras me miraba de arriba abajo-¿qué años tienes, niña?-

-Tengo 15 años-apreté mis puños con fuerza-y si no te importa, Alteza, me gustaría que me nombrarás por mi nombre que es Bulma.-

-Un nombre tan patético como tu edad-noté su sonrisa cuando solté un pequeño gruñido-aquí a las hembras normalmente no se las suele llamar por su nombre. Hembra o mujer, pero como tú no llegas a eso eres niña o mocosa.-

Me senté en la cama molesta ante el comentario de ese hombre. Quería escuchar su voz y lo único que logré fue comenzar a discutir con él. Ahora entiendo cuando Padre Freezer decía que el príncipe era un niñato con cola. Parece que su padre no lo pudo domesticar como debía.

-Dime, niña-volví la mirada a él mientras se tumbaba a mi lado-¿por qué es tan largo tu cabello?-

-Mi cabello muestra el respeto y el honor que le tengo a Padre Freezer-contesté un poco más calmada-para que él pueda sentirse orgulloso de mí.-

-Menuda tontería-miré al príncipe que estaba recostado con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿De verdad Padre Freezer me comprometió contigo?-me atreví a preguntar, pues era algo que me estaba empezando a comer la cabeza.

-Ese lagarto te entregó a mí creyendo que darías un heredero fuerte e inteligente-fruncí el ceño ante su comentario-menuda tontería.-

Me abalancé sobre él mientras le agarraba el cuello, olvidando por completo que él era mucho más fuerte que yo. Algo que recordé cuando me tumbó poniéndose encima mía y apretando mis muñecas con fuerza.

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a Freezer llamándolo lagarto!-grité molesta mientras contemplaba su mirada cargada de odio.

-¡Tú no te atrevas a atacarme!-apretó mis muñecas haciendo que me retorciera de dolor-nunca le he puesto una mano encima a una mujer. ¡No creo que quieres ser la primera!-

Apreté mis dientes con fuerza y sin pensarlo le escupí en el cara algo que hizo que me arrepintiera al momento. Vi su mirada haciéndose más oscura pero... sólo emitió una sonrisa de medio lado que me confundió por completo.

-¿De qué te ríes, idiota?-Vegeta me soltó y se quitó encima de mí.

-¿Ya dejaste de llamarme Alteza?-me molesté al ver que seguía riendo-para ser una débil humana tienes carácter. Seguro que me voy a divertir.-

-Escucha-él se levantó de la cama mientras yo me sentaba en ella advirtiéndole con la mirada-si Padre Freezer no es una de las personas que te agradan lo respetaré. ¡Pero no te atrevas a faltar el respeto al Gran Freezer delante de mí!-

Vegeta me miró durante varios segundos en silencio. Su mirada me incomodaba y poco a poco empecé a bajar la mía para que la tensión no creciera por cada segundo.

-No sabes que ocurrió con tu planeta ¿verdad?-levanté la mirada para verle a los ojos-yo que tú comenzaría a respetar más a la raza saiyajin que a ese que nombras como padre.-

-Acaso... ¿tú sabes algo de mi planeta?-me levanté de la cama con el corazón empezando a latir a mil por hora.

-Yo sólo te recuerdo que ha sido él quien te prometió conmigo y que ahora serás la reina del planeta saiyajin-sin decir nada más abandonó la habitación dejándome sola.

Me quedé contemplando la puerta por la que se fue Vegeta. Esa pregunta comenzó a hacerme aparecer miles de dudas y renacer un recuerdo que hacía años desapareció...

(Flash Back)

_Tenía ocho años y Chi Chi había cumplido los siete hace una semana. Las dos estábamos caminando por los pasillos de la base de Padre Freezer cuando de pronto nos cruzamos por el camino con uno de sus soldados más fieles, Zarbon._

_-Mira que hay aquí-él sonrió de medio lado-dos niñas malcriadas y feas.-_

_-¡No somos malcriadas y tampoco feas!-se molestó mi amiga mirando al soldado-¡tú eres feo y viejo!-_

_-Mocosa chillona-Chi Chi infló sus mofletes molesta ante el comentario de Zarbon-el Gran Freezer quiere veros.-_

_-Seremos mocosas pero ya te hubiera gustado nacer niña-contesté agarrando a Chi Chi de la muñeca-sapo verde.-_

_Antes de que Zarbon pudiera contestarme salí corriendo arrastrando a mi amiga conmigo. Después de estar retiradas de donde estaba el sapo verde la solté y caminamos tranquilamente por los pasillos. Nos dirigíamos a la sala donde se encontraba Padre Freezer cuando vimos a sus hombres entrar como locos donde tenían las naves. Chi Chi y yo mirábamos a los guerreros entrar en las cápsulas y frente a ellos Ginyu dando órdenes._

_-¡Vamos, vamos!-gritaba él a todos los guerreros que estaban entrando rápidamente a las naves-¡el Gran Freezer ha mandado purgar un planeta con habitantes de alto nivel de pelea! ¡No podemos tardar ni un minuto más!-_

_Miré a Chi Chi que tenía una mirada triste._

_-Bulma...-me nombró con un tono apagado-¿van a destruir un planeta como hicieron con el nuestro?-_

_-Padre Freezer les ordenó...-contesté y comencé a caminar a la sala-¡se lo preguntaremos!-_

_Salimos corriendo hacia la sala de Padre Freezer. Cuando llegamos estaba él junto con Dodoria._

_-Niñas ¿dónde estabais?-preguntó Padre Freezer con el ceño fruncido-¡tuve que mandar a Zarbon para que fuera a buscaros!-_

_-¡Ese sapo verde empezó a insultarnos, Padre Freezer!-dijo mi amiga molesta-¡fue el quien nos entretuvo diciendo que eramos...!-_

_-¡Basta!-gritó Padre Freezer-¡no me gustan los chivatos! No creáis que por decirme eso voy a castigar a uno de mis mejores soldados.-_

_Chi Chi bajó la cabeza asustada por el grito de Padre Freezer. Yo la observaba y podía ver como un brillo aparecía por su mejilla. Pronto supe que del miedo ella no pudo aguantar sus lágrimas y agachaba la cabeza sólo para que él no la viera llorar._

_-Padre Freezer-le llamé y él dirigió su mirada hacia mí-oí a Ginyu decir que iban a purgar un planeta... ¿significa que lo destruirán como destruyeron el nuestro?-_

_-No está bien oír lo que dicen las demás personas-Padre Freezer se acercó a mí y me levantó en brazos-pero si te preocupa no debes creer que la gente de ese planeta es buena.-_

_-¿Por qué?-pregunté sin entender._

_-¿Crees que alguien que no es buena hubiera acogido a dos niñas como vosotras?-yo negué-yo soy bueno, Bulma. Intento que el Universo se llene de personas buenas y no de malvadas como las que destruyeron vuestro planeta.-_

_-Esos fueron muy malos-oí decir a Chi Chi que levantó su rostro mostrándolo lleno de lágrimas-Padre Freezer... ¿esos habitantes son tan malos como los que destruyeron nuestro planeta?-_

_-Por supuesto...-Padre Freezer me bajó al suelo-ahora id a la enfermería. Malaka os hará un examen físico.-_

_Nosotras asentimos y nos fuimos después de despedirnos de él... A pesar de que aquella gente fuera tan mala o incluso más que los que destruyeron mi planeta no me agradaba saber que morirían a manos de los soldados de Freezer... ¿las mujeres, los niños y los ancianos también eran asesinos? Él mataría hasta los que ni siquiera habían nacido..._

(Fin Flash Back)

Mi planeta fue destruido por personas sin corazón, fríos y arrogantes. Así los definía Padre Freezer, yo sólo los podía llamar asesino. No sé que cara tenían, ni siquiera sé como era su carácter, sólo que mataron a mis padres, destruyeron mi hogar y eliminaron el mundo donde nací.

A pesar de todo, aquellas palabras me las dijo Padre Freezer cuando tenía ocho años. Ahora que tengo los quince sé la verdad. Él no mata a gente mala, es más, disfruta con las desgracias ajenas, con el dolor de las personas y los gritos de una mujer... él es tan cruel como aquellos que mataron a mi gente pero... él nos salvó a Chi Chi y a mí. No puedo echarle algo en cara a la persona que me salvo la vida. Eso nunca...

* * *

**POV General.**

En la base de Freezer el tirano ya llegó y estaba junto a sus dos soldados en la enfermería hablando con Malaka que estaba mirando unos papeles.

-Vamos, Malaka-se quejó Zarbon-¡no es tan difícil leer unas pocas frases!-

-Tampoco hace falta mucha lectura-Freezer miraba a Malaka-¿esas mocosas pueden tener híbridos con saiyajins o no?-

-Por supuesto-contestó Malaka provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del lagarto-además, ayer las inyecté un medicamento para aumentar la fertilidad de las dos niñas.-

-Buen trabajo, Malaka-Freezer se dio la vuelta para salir-pronto podré descubrir si el super saiyajin nace de dos razas distintas...-

Freezer siguió caminando hasta su sala mientras imaginaba al progenitor de las dos jóvenes. Había esperado muchos años por ello y ahora esperaba que sus planes salieran como él esperaba...

* * *

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado y en el próximo capítulo más sobre la relación que llevaran nuestros personajes!**

**Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews (y por la paciencia)! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten ;)**


	4. Un pasado olvidado

**Aquí os dejo con el capítulo cuarto! Espero que disfruten de él :D**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

_Capítulo 4._ **Un pasado olvidado.**

**POV Chi Chi.**

Empecé a moverme por la amplia cama mientras poco a poco abría mis ojos. Había caído dormida a penas quince minutos de conocer a aquel guerrero llamado Kakarotto. Me levanté de la cama y tras la ventana pude ver que ya estaba atardeciendo. Me sorprendí de lo mucho que dormí pues vinimos al planeta por la mañana.

Miré por la habitación, estaba sola. Decidí salir mientras buscaba el ki de Bulma. No tarde en encontrarlo y decidida salí en su busca. Posiblemente se haya preocupado por mi gran ausencia.

-Tú-escuché una voz masculina detrás de mí-¿dónde crees que vas, mocosa?-

-Eh...-me di la vuelta para ver al propietario de aquella voz cuando tropecé con una mirada seria, era Kakarotto, pero el color de su piel parecía más morena que antes-buscaba a mi amiga Bulma.-

-¿Amiga?-Kakarotto se puso a dar vueltas sobre mí para luego plantarse frente a mí con un semblante serio-dime mocosa ¿qué ocurrió con tu cola?-

-¿Mi cola?-empecé a dudar ante lo que me dijo y él movió la cola peluda que le rodeaba la cintura-yo no tengo. Soy humana ¿recuerdas, Kakarotto?-

De pronto se creó en su rostro una sonrisa de medio lado mientras su mirada era malvada. No me recordaba para nada al Kakarotto que conocí por la mañana.

-¿Kakarotto?-empezó a reír-no me insultes de esa manera, niña. Yo me llamo Turles.-

Abrí mis ojos con temor. Ahora comprendía por que su color de piel era distinto. Aquel guerrero no era al que yo conocía a pesar de que tenían un parecido demasiado grande excepto por esa mirada y sonrisa. Empecé a retroceder cuando veía que se me acercaba. Sabía que yo con él no podía luchar, su ki me demostraba cuan de grande era su fuerza. Comparada con la mía era como un ratón que podía ser devorado por un gato. Sólo podía hacer una cosa que no sería muy eficaz, pero no era momento de ser negativa. Decidí salir corriendo, darme la vuelta y comenzar mi carrera con suerte de cruzarme con mi amiga, Kakarotto o el mismo Rey Vegeta.

De poco sirvió mi idea cuando su mano agarró mi muñeca izquierda y me dio la vuelta para chocar contra su pecho. Su brazo derecho libre lo usó para rodear mi cintura y aferrarme a su cuerpo mientras que aún tenía mi muñeca presa.

-Suéltame, bruto-intenté empujarle pero no conseguí nada.

-¿Eres el juguete de Kakarotto?-se burló él, algo que me molestó demasiado-ya te aviso que tendrás problemas con ese payaso.-

-¡Payaso lo serás tú!-seguí forcejeando por mi libertad-¡déjame!-

-Menudo carácter-reía él-pareces una saiyajin a pesar de tu patética fuerza.-

De pronto paró su risa y vi que tenía una mano sobre el hombro. El miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras yo podía ver completamente a Kakarotto.

-Vamos, Turles-dijo el guerrero-suéltala.-

-¿Por qué debería?-preguntó él-¿pretendes ser el único en divertirse con esta mocosa? Tienes que comenzar a aprender a compartir.-

-No es una buena idea-Kakarotto frunció el ceño-Freezer la toma como a una hija y el Rey Vegeta me la ha confiado para que la proteja. ¿No querrás faltar a ninguno de los dos?-

-¡No me mientas, idiota!-gritó después de liberarme de estar contra su cuerpo aunque aún me mantenía agarrada por la muñeca.

-¡Vosotros!-rodé los ojos para ver quien interrumpía ahora. Otro saiyajin, pero a este ya le vi antes. Fue quien acompañó a Bulma a su habitación.

-El que faltaba-gruño Turles-¡lárgate, calvo!-

-Nappa-Kakarotto le llamó-¿puedes recordar a Turles quien es Chi Chi?-

Nappa me miró y corriendo empujó a Turles haciendo que me liberara de su agarre.

-¡Es la hija del Gran Freezer!-rugió el calvo-te lo aviso. La próxima vez que te vea cerca de ella pasará por los oídos del Rey.-

Nappa me miró un momento y luego agarró a Turles arrastrándole junto a él. Kakarotto se acercó a mí y posó sus fuertes manos sobre mis hombros.

-Estas temblando-dijo él y yo sonreí falsamente-será mejor que vuelvas a la habitación.-

El me guió y junto a él me senté sobre la cama mientras ponía sobre mí una sábana de tela fina y movía sus manos sobre mis brazos de arriba a abajo para calentarme.

-No tengo frío-le dije mientras intentaba que me soltara. Me sentía muy incómoda.

-Dormiste con la ventana abierta y desarropada-me explicó con una amplia sonrisa-además de que estabas helada.-

-Pero...-

-No voy a hacerte daño-me di cuenta que su semblante se volvió serio-no quiero que me confundas con alguien como Turles.-

-Ya lo sé-suspiré-es que no quiero que me toque un hombre...-me aparté un poco de él-me siento muy incómoda así.-

Kakarotto se levantó de la cama sin mirarme algo que me llamó la atención. Ese Turles era un idiota que quería aprovecharse de mí mientras que Kakarotto se preocupaba de que tenía frío, se preocupaba por mí. Me levanté y me acerqué a él.

-Lo siento-me disculpé con una sonrisa-no quería molestarte.-

-Entiendo lo que haya podido mostrarte Freezer sobre los hombres-me dijo él-pero hay una diferencia entre los que te nombra y yo.-

-Sí... ya me habló de hombres como Turles-suspiré-y si no hubierais venido Nappa y tú no sé que habría pasado.-

-Será mejor que no pienses mucho en ello-él volvió a sonreírme-había venido porque tu amiga Bulma me llamó. Quería ir a comer contigo.-

-¿Comer?-miré por la ventana el cielo rojo-dirá cenar.-

-Ese es el color que siempre tiene-me di la vuelta para verle-sólo cambia cuando la noche aparece.-

Lo miré atenta con su sonrisa... todavía no entiendo como pude confundir a ese Turles con él. Nunca lo comprenderé.

* * *

**POV General.**

Desde el trono el Rey Vegeta era testigo del andar nervioso de su hijo de un lado hacia otro. Contemplaba como su mirada seria estaba puesta en el suelo mientras sus brazos estaban cruzados. El monarca para acompañar dicha escena empezó a impactar sus dedos en el reposa brazos del trono, creando un sonido que empezó a atormentar el oído del príncipe.

-¡Para!-Vegeta detuvo su andar y miró a su padre reír mientras seguía con su sonido como si de un tambor tratase-¿piensas torturarme más?-

-¿Torturarte?-preguntó irónico el rey-si dejases de andar de un lado hacia otro no tendría que amenizar el lugar con un sonido sutil. Dime hijo... ¿quieres que toque mi melodía cuando subas al trono con la reina?-

-¡Esa mocosa no será en la vida mi compañera!-gritó el príncipe furioso-además, esa mocosa tampoco quiere serlo. ¿De verdad crees que de esta manera voy a dar un heredero?-

-Tiempo al tiempo, hijo-el rey se levantó-es normal que no quiera ser la compañera de un arrogante y un maleducado.-

-Te recuerdo que estás hablando de tu hijo-el monarca rió al ver a su hijo furioso-y ante todo no soy maleducado. Sólo tengo mis propias normas.-

-Una justificación estúpida-por tal comentario se oyó el gruñido del joven príncipe-¿desde cuándo un saiyajin llama a su compañera mocosa?-

-No merece ser llamada por su nombre porque es una mocosa-contestó Vegeta volviendo con su andar.

-¿Enserio?-su padre veía a su hijo volver a andar de un lado para otro-yo a tu madre nunca la llame mujer, hembra o peores cosas que suelen llamar nuestros guerreros a las saiyajins.-

-Porque yo no soy tú-el príncipe paró de caminar-estoy harto de esas comparaciones tan absurdas.-

El Rey Vegeta se levantó del trono dirigiéndose hacia su hijo, pero mientras hacía su recorrido las puertas de la sala se abrieron dejando ver a Zorn junto con Bulma. El monarca intentó ignorar al príncipe para no tener una discusión delante de la humana para ir a hablar con ella.

-¿Descansasteis bien, Bulma?-preguntó el rey mientras veía como la peliazul le hacía una leve reverencia.

-Pude descansar apropiadamente-contestó ella.

-Me alegra-el rey miró un momento a su hijo que ni siquiera observaba a ambos hablar-y dime, muchacha. ¿Qué deseas?-

-Me gustaría ver un poco las instalaciones en las que voy a trabajar-pidió ella-pero me gustaría que me las mostrara alguien de confianza. No quiero decir nada malo de sus soldados, Majestad, pero sé que en su compañía podría ser mejor.-

-¿Con la mía?-el rey dudó un momento y volvió la mirada a su hijo-creo que el príncipe podría ser mejor compañero para mostraros las instalaciones.-

Fue con aquel comentario que el rey logró alterar a ambos jóvenes. Bulma no quería pasar un rato con él después de su pelea y Vegeta no quería estar al lado de una persona que se atrevió a amenazarle.

-Majestad...-el rey volvió la mirada a Bulma-¿de verdad Padre Freezer me comprometió con vuestro hijo?-

Ella sabía que sí pero de verdad necesitaba oír a alguien más cercano a Freezer que era mentira, pues el rey era mucho más cercano a él que su propio hijo.

-Puede que no sea mala idea que te muestre yo las instalaciones-el rey comenzó a caminar y Bulma le siguió.

Cuando salieron al pasillo vieron a Kakarotto con Chi Chi.

* * *

**POV Bulma.**

Chi Chi vino corriendo hacia mí. Había pedido a su soldado que la avisara de que quería comer con ella. Aquel guerrero parecía distinto... seguro que ella tendría más conversación con él que yo con Vegeta.

-Vuestra amiga puede acompañarnos-comentó el rey para luego mirar al soldado-Kakarotto, quédate con mi hijo en la sala del trono.-

-Como ordene, Majestad-Kakarotto se arrodilló ante el rey y al poco acató su orden.

-Seguidme, muchachas-pidió el rey.

El se adelantó mientras que yo miraba a Chi Chi. Tenía una cara muy seria, parecía disgustada. Supuse que sería porque tenía que compartir una cama con un hombre. Ya sabía que Padre Freezer consintió aquello... puede que nosotras algún día tuviéramos que pasar una noche con un hombre pero después de todo lo que él nos decía me parecía todo tan extraño. Además de que Chi Chi siempre le gustó hacer sentir a Freezer orgulloso de ella. En un momento todo se hizo tan extraño que todavía me parece un sueño...

-Chi Chi-la nombré en un tono bajito para que el monarca no pudiera escucharnos. Ella me miró con una mirada apagada-¿te ocurre algo?-

-¿Por qué tengo que dormir con él?-preguntó ella-¿por qué te vas a casar con el príncipe?-

-¿Cómo?-me sorprendí ante sus preguntas. Se había enterado de lo de mi compromiso.

-No entiendo como Padre Freezer ha consentido que ocurra esto... ¿Dónde quedaron los principios que nos enseñó?-ella apartó la mirada de mí para volverla al frente.

Nunca pensé escuchar algo así de su boca... Freezer no era el mismo, eso estaba claro. Yo la única respuesta que encontre en que me comprometiera con el príncipe era que quería una alianza eterna con el pueblo saiyajin pero ¿por qué? Siempre les tachaba de monos sin cerebros. Personas que no merecían ser tratadas como algo normal si no siervos que trabajan para él mientras recibían insultos. Pero... ¿y Chi Chi? Para esa pregunta no tengo respuesta, no sé porque ella tiene que dormir con un soldado... nunca lo entenderé.

Volví la mirada a ella. Recuerdo que una vez me habló de sensaciones en su cuerpo que nunca antes había tenido, todo por culpa de Jeice... pronto supe lo que podría significar. Chi Chi se enamoró de él.

(Flash Back)

_Padre Freezer nos mandó a un planeta que estaba siendo purgado por las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Allí había un material que Freezer deseaba y me mandó para buscarlo y estudiarlo un poco. Por entonces tenía trece años y Chi Chi doce. Ambas íbamos atravesando el espacio mientras los soldados acababan de destruír toda vida que habitaba en el planeta._

_Cuando llegamos las naves impactaron contra el suelo creando dos grandes cráteres. Salimos de ella y comenzamos a buscar a los soldados. Antes de localizarlos ellos aterrizaron frente a nosotras._

_-Llegáis tarde, mocosas-se quejó Ginyu-¡hace veinte minutos que matamos a todos los habitantes!-_

_-Muy bien por ti, grandullón-contesté mientras pasaba de largo por su lado-ahora quédate aquí mientras yo busco un par de muestras.-_

_Me adentré un poco por el bosque que había en compañía de mi amiga. No la culpo para nada, yo tampoco me quedaría con esos cinco apestosos. _

_Mientras yo buscaba lo que Padre Freezer me ordenó Chi Chi observaba el paisaje desolado a causa de los ataques de Ginyu y compañía. Sabía que la dolía ver esa imagen, porque yo también sentía ese dolor en mi pecho. Cuando veía algo así sólo podía pensar... ¿fue así como acabó mi planeta? Era algo horrible de ver y no se lo deseaba a nadie._

_-Me pregunto como de fuertes eran los habitantes-dijo Chi Chi evitando el tema que pasaría por su cabeza._

_-No lo sé-contesté mientras seguía inspeccionando el terreno-pero no eran unos cualquieras. Si Padre Freezer envió a las bailarinas por algo sería.-_

_Chi Chi comenzó a reír. No sé cuantas veces habremos visto el espectáculos de esos cinco pero debíamos admitir que era entretenido y cómico. Zarbon era más hombre que ellos cuando hacían esos bailes._

_De pronto oí un grito y me di la vuelta para ver a Chi Chi que estaba siendo acorralada por lo que sería un superviviente. Era un ser de color amarillo con los ojos rojos y largos brazos. Su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado y mientras se acercaba a mi amiga estiraba sus brazos mostrando unas enormes garras metálicas. _

_No sabía que hacer por lo que sólo pude tirarle piedras, una le dio de lleno en la cabeza pero parecía no afectarle en nada. Fue cuando vi a Jeice aparecer de la nada y plantarse delante de Chi Chi para darle un puñetazo al habitante. En poco segundo logró acabar con él gracias a que también el superviviente estaba muy debilitado._

_-¡Chi Chi!-salí corriendo a por mi amiga que estaba en estado de shock._

_Estaba aterrada... todo su cuerpo temblaba y podía ver que en ningún momento parpadeaba. Me asustó mucho pero pronto tuve una muestra de que se calmaba, cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y desahogaba sus lágrimas en mi hombro._

_Jeice apareció delante de nosotras y Chi Chi le miró._

_-¿Estás bien, mocosa?-preguntó él mientras se acercaba a nosotras._

_Ella le miró y con una sonrisa asintió. Él no tardó en irse y pude notar un brillo extraño en los ojos de mi amiga mientras miraba como el guerrero se iba. _

(Fin Flash Back)

Chi Chi se enamoró de él por aquel gesto pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Jeice no lo hizo por ella, lo hizo por Freezer. Si él se enteraba de que algo malo nos hubiera ocurrido ellos morirían con la peor de las torturas jamás pensadas por Padre Freezer. Aunque no se libraron de una paliza al ponernos en peligro, según dijo.

Un año enamorada de aquel guerrero por su "gesto heroico". Ahora viene el momento de recordar lo malo. Jeice no estaba enamorado de ella ¿un guerrero de alto nivel loco por una mujer? Eso nunca. Pero si quería a Chi Chi de una manera distinta. A eso Padre Freezer lo llamaba sexo, que era el termino más bonito que oí, pues otros lo llamaban de maneras más vulgares. Jeice sólo quería acostarse con ella, nada más, por eso seguía el juego de mi amiga. ¿Cómo dejó de estar enamorada Chi Chi? Viendo a Jeice con una esclava. Él vio como la maltrataba y por suerte no vio lo que seguía, porque seguro que se quedaría traumatizada.

Pero no era tan fácil, Chi Chi todavía estaba enamorada. No podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía de un día para otro. Por suerte pudo centrarse en otras cosas mientras yo la apoyaba. Ella ya no quiere estar enamorada de nuevo pero sé lo que piensa. ¿Un guerrero durmiendo con ella que no es igual a los demás? Esto podría ser algo malo. ¿Acaso Padre Freezer pretende aquello?

-Muchachas-desperté de mi sueño al oír al rey-os presentó las instalaciones que serán, Bulma, tú trabajo.-

El rey encendió una luz y pude ver un pasillo blanco lleno de puertas con cristales. Miré tras ellos para ver salas destrozadas.

-Eran las salas de combate que un día una persona construyó para mí-quedé fascinada al verlo... ¿quién hizo algo así? Me hubiera gustado conocer a aquella persona.

-¿Quién construyó las salas?-pregunté mientras seguía mirando.

-Un buen hombre-le miré que tenía la mirada puesta en una sala-una persona que hizo magníficos trabajos para muchos seres del Universo.-

-¿Por qué no se lo pide a él?-preguntó Chi Chi, algo que me llamó la atención.

-Lo... lo asesinaron-el tono del rey era distinto.

Aparté la mirada de él y en una de las puertas no había cristales, pero había un gran logotipo. En un gran círculo se distinguían una gran c y dentro de ella otra, debajo de ellas ponía "Capsule Corp.".

-¿Capsule Corp.?-pregunté al leerlo.

-¡Se me olvidó!-el rey introdujo el código de la puerta y se abrieron-este es el laboratorio. Será tu centro de trabajo.-

-¡Es incluso más grande que el de la base!-comentó Chi Chi al verlo. Era cierto... no había comparaciones.

-¿También lo creo aquella persona?-miré al rey y el me asintió-me hubiera gustado tanto conocerle...-

-Seguro que te hubiera gustado-dijo él con una sonrisa.

Había algo extraño en las palabras del rey, pero no me incomodaban en absoluto. Notaba que aquella persona era importante para él, debían ser buenos amigos, después de todo fue ese sujeto quien creo todo aquello sólo para su pueblo.

* * *

**POV General.**

El príncipe había abandonado la sala del trono para acabar en su habitación. Su agudo olfato podía aspirar el aroma que Bulma había dejado en el lugar. Vegeta estaba incómodo con la presencia de una mujer, había sido informado de la debilidad de su padre. La gente decía que era un guerrero fuerte y cuando apareció su madre se volvió más débil. Él no quería acabar con él, después de todo no era otro si no él quien estaba destinado a convertirse en el Super Saiyajin, por lo que no podía dejar que ningún obstáculo le detuviera.

-Seguro que esto es cosa de ese lagarto para que no logré llegar al nivel de Super Saiyajin-se decía así mismo mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a la joven muchacha de pelo azulado. Vegeta se incorporó un poco en la cama para verla. Ella se dio cuenta de su gesto y no pudo evitar un cruce de miradas que luego ella rompió para mirar hacia la ventana.

-Tu padre quiere que nos acompañes en la comida-dijo ella con un tono tranquilo.

Vegeta se levantó y se dirigió para abrir la puerta cruzándose por su lado. Iba a seguir camino cuando unas palabras por parte de la humana le detuvieron.

-¿Sabes algo de mi planeta?-preguntó ella sin mirarle.

-¿Por qué debería saber algo?-él tampoco la miraba.

-Tú me preguntaste si sabía lo que ocurrió en mi planeta-recordó la joven-sé que sabes algo, Vegeta.-

-Sé que fue mandado al olvido-Bulma finalmente le miró.

-Quería decirte que siento mi gesto antes-Vegeta también la miró, pero expresaba sorpresa-entiendo que Padre Freezer no sea para ti de agrado... no a todos les cae bien.-

-Hablas de tu padre-Vegeta no esperaba una reacción así-¿te diste un golpe?-

-Como dijiste ahora debo respetar a la raza saiyajin-después de sus palabras Vegeta la miró de arriba abajo y abandonó la habitación.

* * *

**POV Bulma.**

¿Por qué pude decir eso a Vegeta sobre Padre Freezer? Aquel logotipo que vi era muy familiar... lo vi una vez en la base. Ese hombre que ayudó al rey también hizo cosas por Freezer. ¿Por qué nunca me habló de él?

Si él quería entregarme al príncipe al que más insultaba entonces yo debía aceptar, pero eso algún día significaría la guerra. Las salas que yo modifique será para que un día, los guerreros que entrenen en ellas, acaben desatando una batalla con su peor enemigo. Ya sabía que Freezer y los saiyajins no llegarían a una alianza.

(Flash Back)

_Hablando en la salas de combate estábamos hablando sobre aquella persona la cual parecía un tema tabú. _

_-¿También lo creo aquella persona?-miré al rey y el me asintió-me hubiera gustado tanto conocerle...-_

_-Seguro que te hubiera gustado-dijo él con una sonrisa._

_Había algo extraño en las palabras del rey, pero no me incomodaban en absoluto. Notaba que aquella persona era importante para él, debían ser buenos amigos, después de todo fue ese sujeto quien creo todo aquello sólo para su pueblo._

-¿Cómo_ murió?-me atreví a preguntar._

_-No... no recuerdo-podía notar la mentira en el tono del rey._

_-Majestad... ¿cómo fue?-él me miró, parecía molesto._

_-Es mejor no hablar del pasado, Bulma-él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar._

_-Prometo que no hablaré, Majestad-paró de caminar y se giró un poco para verme-no haría nada para perjudicarlo. No son esas mis intenciones.-_

_-Aquel a quien tu llamas padre-se atrevió a confesar-Freezer asesinó a esta persona...-_

_Terminó por confesar, aunque no parecía que lo hiciera por haberle prometido mi silencio si no por otro tipo de sentimiento._

(Fin Flash Back)

Padre Freezer era un ser despiadado pero nunca antes, una persona que habló de él como un asesinó hizo un sentimiento de odio. Aquel hombre trabajó para Freezer, instalaciones las cuales todavía se usan en la base. ¿Cómo pudo asesinarle? Como hablaba el rey de él no parecía ser una persona mala y Padre Freezer lo hizo.

Mi corazón no siente como sentía por él, hacerle sentir orgulloso... ¿para qué? Yo no me iba a convertir en él... ahora los saiyajins eran mi nueva familia. Corriendo busqué por los cajones de la habitación y encontré unas tijeras que encontré en un cajón, las cogí y me dirigí al espejo, me miré y tomé mi largo cabello...

Adiós, hija de Freezer.

* * *

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo. Realmente esto último no lo tenia muy pensado pero cuando uno escribe se le vienen más y más ideas por lo que se me ocurrió. **

**Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten ;)**


	5. Orgullo, lealtad y dignidad

**Aquí os dejo con el quinto capítulo de la historia Lazos de Sangre. Tengo que decir que eliminé por error el capítulo que tenía, he tenido que volverlo a reescribir. A pesar de ello he logrado que sea idéntico al primero jaja. ¡DISFRUTEN!**

**¡Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

_Capítulo 5._ **Orgullo, lealtad y dignidad.**

**POV Chi Chi.**

Me encontraba en el comedor del castillo donde estaban los guerreros de alta clase. Estaba sentada a la mesa en compañía de la familia real y sus fieles soldados, entre ellos, Kakarotto. Bulma no estaba pues fue a buscar al Príncipe para que apareciera en la comida, pero vino sólo él. No apareció junto con mi amiga por lo cual estábamos esperando a que apareciera para poder empezar a comer.

Miré en la mesa al Rey hablar junto con uno de sus soldados, el Príncipe estaba taladrando la mesa con sus dedos, se le veía molesto. Los soldados que nos acompañaban oían la conversación de su monarca o directamente hablaban con el algún otro saiyajin que estuviera en una mesa cercana a la nuestra.

Me dio por mirar un poco el comedor, me daba cuenta de que algunas miradas estaban puestas en mí. Volví la mirada un poco incómoda ante aquella sensación horrible que me dio al contemplar sus rostros con sonrisas burlonas.

-Tranquila-miré a mi derecha para encontrarme con la tranquila e inocente mirada de Kakarotto-ellos no te harán nada.-

Eso no me agradaba demasiado. Estaba claro que si no me hacían nada era porque sino aquellos guerreros se tendrían que enfrentar al rey, por no decir a Padre Freezer, pero lo que realmente me tensaba eran saber que ellos tenían intenciones de las cuales tampoco sé demasiado.

De pronto me di cuenta de que los presentes miraban a un punto en concreto y yo decidí imitarles. Mis ojos clavados en la entrada del comedor, mirando la figura de mi mejor y única amiga, Bulma. Pero algo había cambiado en ella... su cabello... su azulada melena rozaba sus hombros cuando debía tapar su espalda entera.

Bulma se encaminó a la mesa, hizo una leve reverencia al Rey y se sentó a mi lado.

-Bulma-la nombró el Rey Vegeta en un tono en forma de sorpresa-si no recuerdo mal vuestro cabello estaba antes más largo. ¿Que le ocurrió?-

-Lo corté, Majestad-abrí los ojos sorprendida ante la contestación de mi amiga.

-¿Cómo que lo cortaste?-tanto el Rey como yo no salíamos de nuestro asombro-si no recuerdo mal que vuestro cabello fuera largo demostraba honor y orgullo a vuestro... padre.-

-Es cierto-contestó ella en un tono apacible-pero con mis obras y mis gestos ya puedo hacerle sentir orgulloso a él, no hace falta cuan largo sea mi cabello. Al igual que debo sentirme orgullosa yo de mi misma. No quiero que hablen de mi honor sólo por ver que mi pelo es largo.-

-Y tu ayuda a nuestro reino hará ver que sois una persona de honor-contestó el Rey.

-Además-Bulma me miró directamente a los ojos-él debería empezar a hablar de nuestro honor por las hazañas que hicimos no mostrando a la primera nuestro gran cabello.-

Aparté la mirada de ella y sonreí levemente. Yo sabía que detrás de aquellas palabras, que aunque eran ciertas, se podía ver que estaban ocultando algo... algo importante para ella.

* * *

**POV General.**

La comida pasó rápida y tranquila. El Rey Vegeta intentando ser cortés con las dos jóvenes le habló a ambas un poco de como era su raza y cuales eran sus costumbres. Ellas podían haberse impresionado pero después de haber vivido en la base de Freezer... ¿qué podía superarlo?

Cuando terminaron el Rey Vegeta salió del comedor en compañía de Nappa hasta la Sala Real, donde se sentó en el trono. El monarca estaba empezando a sentirse agradado con la presencia de las dos muchachas. A pesar de haberse criado con el asesino más grande del Universo ellas eran distintas a él, incluso no se podían comparar con las mujeres saiyajins. Al menos no con todas...

(Flash Back)

_El Rey Vegeta se encontraba en el laboratorio que estaba al lado de las salas de combates que estaban casi terminadas. Allí estaba en compañía de un hombre de melena y gran bigote, con gafas y un gato negro al hombro._

_-¿Cómo va todo, Brief?-preguntó el Rey mirando al hombre que tenía delante._

_-No puede ir mejor-la respuesta creó una sonrisa en el rostro del monarca-dos días nada más, Vegeta, y podrás inaugurar las salas de combate junto con tus mejores y leales guerreros.-_

_-Una buena noticia-dijo el Rey que observaba como el humano guardaba papeles del laboratorio._

_Los hombres siguieron conversando cuando se vieron interrumpido por otras voces, aunque femeninas. Tras las puertas del laboratorio se podían ver a una mujer de larga melena oscura y ojos azabaches que cargaba entre sus brazos a un niño de tres años, con el pelo puntiagudo y ojos negros. Al lado de ella una mujer de pelo corto rizado color rubio y ojos cerrados, se podía apreciar en ella una gran barriga de embarazada._

_-Querido-dijo la rubia mirando al científico-estaba hablando con la Reina de que deberían venir un día a casa. ¿No crees que es buena idea?-_

_-Por supuesto, cariño-contestó el dr. Brief mientras seguía ordenando._

_-Iremos nada más nazca vuestro bebé-sonrió la Reina mientras acariciaba al niño que tenía entre sus brazos que ya caía en un profundo sueño-¿no crees, Vegeta?-_

_-Ya sabes Arwen que tenemos mucho que entrenar-la mujer se molestó ante la respuesta del monarca._

_-No os preocupéis-intervino el humano para que no comenzará una pelea entre ambos monarcas._

_La Reina Arwen observó un momento a su compañero de brazos cruzados y mirada puesta en el pequeño que cargaba._

_-Y...-la saiyajin decidió cambiar de tema-¿sabéis que será?-_

_-No sabemos nada-contestó la rubia-pero dentro de un mes lo descubriremos.-_

_-Sea lo que sea será buen amigo de vuestro hijo-comentó el dr. Brief una vez acabado de ordenar su laboratorio._

_-Y si es una niña a lo mejor luego acaban siendo más que mejores amigos-rió Arwen mientras aferraba a su hijo._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo, Arwen?-la mujer miró al Rey-Vegeta tiene que estar con alguien de su raza.-_

_-¡Vegeta!-se quejó ella-no hagas esos comentarios... ¡ofendes a los Briefs!-_

_-Tranquila-el dr. Brief habló con rapidez-es normal que una raza fuerte tenga que estar con alguien fuerte. Si estuviera con alguien de rango más débil no creo que sus hijos salieran con gran fuerza.-_

_-¿Ves?-el Rey miró a su mujer que estaba molesta-él lo comprende.-_

_El Rey Vegeta salió del laboratorio dejando a los tres y al niño en él. La mujer se mordió el labio inferior y miró a los dos humanos._

_-Lo siento... últimamente está nervioso por saber como irá con las salas de combate...-la mujer se dio la vuelta y salió del laboratorio._

_La Reina supuso que el monarca se encontraría en la habitación, ya que le gustaba mirar tras su ventana y hundirse en sus pensamientos. No tardó en llegar y en encontrarle mirando por ella. Con cuidado dejó al niño dormido sobre su cama para darle un beso en la frente y volver la mirada hacia su compañero._

_-Vegeta-susurró su nombre mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro-no fuiste muy educado con una persona que te está ayudando tanto.-_

_-¿No entiendes que me molesta esos comentarios tuyos?-él la miró a los ojos-los odio tanto...-_

_-Siento si te incomoda mi forma de pensar-ella miró tras la ventana-pero nada me hará cambiar de opinión... lo sabes.-_

_-¿Sabes lo que realmente odio de ti?-ella volvió la mirada a él-que seas tan parecida a esos humanos... no pareces una mujer saiyajin.-_

_-Entonces no entiendo que haces conmigo-dijo la mujer envolviéndose entre sus brazos-no sé como demonios has tenido un hijo conmigo ni como...-_

_Antes de decir algo más la boca del Rey se hundió en la de la mujer. La tomó dan improvisto que no le dio tiempo a cerrar los ojos. Cuando se separaron la tomó del rostro obligando a que le mirase a los ojos. A él le encantaba perderse en su cálida mirada, una desconocida en los saiyajins y que sólo ella los tenía._

_-¿No ves que tu diferencia me gusta?-ella sonrió ante el comentario-pero debes entender que...-_

_-¿Acaso no te gustaría que tu hijo estuviera con una mujer diferente a una saiyajin?-preguntó Arwen impresionando al rey-yo no iba a prometer a Vegeta con el bebé de los Briefs si una niña sea lo que tengan... no voy a obligar a mi hijo a algo así.-_

_-¿Entonces cuál es el porque de tu comentario anterior?-_

_-¡Quiero que mi hijo sea amigo de aquel bebé que nazca de los que nos ayudan! ¿Qué malo tiene eso?-la mujer frunció el ceño molesta-ellos crecerán y si a Vegeta le gusta "ella" pues bienvenida sea a la familia.-_

_El Rey Vegeta contemplaba a la mujer que tomaba del rostro. Él sabía que ella lo debilitaba pero no le importaba si al menos podía tener esa mirada siempre a su lado..._

(Fin Flash Back)

El Rey contemplaba el suelo mientras sus recuerdos le taladraban la cabeza de una manera dolora. Cuando parpadeó fue cuando volvió en sí. Pudo ver a Nappa contemplarle de reojo, eso incordió al monarca.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Nappa?-preguntó con notoria molestia.

-Majestad, tenía una duda importante-respondió Nappa recobrando su posición.

-El cómo hayas nacido es una duda demasiado importante-comentó el Rey irritado ante el soldado. Si no hubiera sido por su alto nivel de fuerza él jamas hubiera sido mano del rey... y a pesar de ello debía soportar el interrogatorio de Nappa. Preguntas demasiado tontas que incordian al monarca-di ya lo que te "perturba".

-Dudaba de si lo que acaba de pasar... que esa niña se haya cortado el pelo... ¿no nos traerá problemas con Freezer?-el Rey Vegeta alzó una ceja impresionado por el razonamiento del soldado.

-Si hubiera algún problema lo tendría ella que fue quien se lo cortó-respondió con firmeza el Rey-a pesar de ello fue él quien nos vendió a las dos humanas como si fueran dos esclavas. Lo que las pase no debe ser ya de su incumbencia.-

El Rey Vegeta dudaba de sus propias palabras. Sabía que lo de Bulma iba a traer más de un problema con Freezer.

* * *

**POV Bulma.**

Estaba en la habitación que compartía Chi Chi con el soldado Kakarotto. Me encontraba sentada sobre su cama junto con mi amiga que me daba la espalda para que pudiera peinar su largo pelo azabache creando una trenza.

-Espero que no te importe, Bulma-dijo mi amiga mientras yo seguía con mi trabajo-a mi me gusta mi cabello largo.-

-Claro que no me importa-contesté sonriendo-yo sólo quiero que lo tengas por eso mismo, porque te gusta. No por... Freezer.-

Tras mis palabras se hizo el silencio. Sabía que mi amiga debía estar extraña y sorprendida por mi comportamiento repentino. Primero me cortó el cabello y ahora reniego de aquel al que llamaba Padre Freezer. Por mucho cuidado hacia mí él no era ni será mi padre.

-Sé sincera, Bulma-terminé de hacerla la trenza y se dio la vuelta para seguir hablándome mientras me miraba a los ojos-hay más que el orgullo y el honor.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté evitando su mirada.

-Sé que lo que contaste en la comida era cierto-volví la mirada a ella, esto no lo podía evitar, tenía que oírla y hablarle mientras la miraba a sus ojos azabaches-sé que eso era una cosa de varias justificaciones, Bulma.-

-Chi Chi-me levanté de la cama mientras la miraba desde mi posición-¿no lo estás viendo? Este dentro de poco será mi pueblo. Les voy a ayudar para matar a Freezer. ¿Piensas que las salas de combate son solo por puro entrenamiento para conquistar planetas sólo y únicamente para dárselos a él? Es para romper su alianza comenzando una batalla para acabar en una brutal guerra.-

-¿Dices que lucharás contra Padre Freezer sólo porque de aquí hasta dentro de un tiempo serás la reina del planeta?-Chi Chi se levantó con el ceño fruncido-¡eso sería una traición y...!-

-¡No!-la interrumpí-¿qué traición ni que nada, Chi Chi? ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¡Freezer nos ha metido en la cama de dos hombres que no conocemos de nada! Era él quien nos hablaba de orgullo, dignidad y lealtad... ¿dónde quedaron esas palabras para él? ¡No traiciono a alguien que me habló de maravillas y me acabó dando lo contrario!-

Ella se quedó en silencio con los ojos abiertos como platos. Di un largo suspiro y la tomé de las manos mientras cambiaba miradas con ella.

-¿Sabes por qué Freezer siempre nos hacía esas "pruebas médicas"?-ella me miraba con atención a pesar de que no dijo e hizo nada-porque no confiaba en nosotras... Aquella máquina en la estudiaban nuestro estado no era precisamente para saber por nuestra salud sino por saber si eramos puras...-

-¿Có-cómo?-la sorpresa y el miedo se podían ver en sus ojos.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando pasó aquello con Jeice?-ella agachó la mirada y yo le levanté el rostro-él se percató de tus miradas hacia él y fue cuando aumentó nuestras visitas a la enfermería para que mirasen si seguías siendo virgen.-

Chi Chi dio un paso hacia atrás soltando mis manos. Notaba sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, fue cuando me arrepentí de mi sinceridad. Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo abandonando la habitación. El temor apareció en mi interior, no todos los saiyajins sabían de nosotras, por lo que no sabrían de que estábamos bajo la protección de la realeza. Intenté ir a buscarla pero no la encontré. Miré alrededor por si encontraba algún guerrero que pudiera ayudarme y fuera a buscarla.

* * *

**POV Chi Chi.**

Salí del castillo quedando en los jardines. Me senté en la hierva mientras agarraba mi trenza y la tocaba para sentir el tacto del peinado. No quería creer las palabras de mi amiga Bulma pero mentirme no serviría de nada porque sabía que era verdad...

Padre Freezer nos hablaba de la lealtad como lo más importante. Bulma y yo debíamos hacerle sentir orgulloso pero... ¿por qué nosotras no podíamos estar orgullosas de él? Si lo pienso bien yo todavía no vi un gesto bueno de él hacia nosotras, posiblemente, el único, cuando nos ayudó porque mi madre nos lo pidió pero yo no me acuerdo de aquello.

Todas aquellas palabras que sonaban fuertes y te hacían latir el corazón de emoción sólo por convertirte en el sinónimo de ellas eran todo mentiras. Patrañas que se inventaba él sin todavía saber por qué, pero recordando... él nunca se fió de mi lealtad. Creyó que podría haberle faltado el respeto estando con Jeice...

(Flash Back)

_Salí de mi habitación en la base con un sobre en las manos que encontré sobre mi cama. Por el camino lo abrí y comencé a leerlo. Me molestó al ver lo que ponía en él._

_-Otra vez una prueba médica-suspiré._

_Últimamente aumentaron las pruebas médicas, con esta ya era la tercera en el mes y estábamos a mediados de él. Luego tampoco era algo a lo que no encontraba explicación pues cuando nos hacíamos aquellos exámenes Malaka nos daba un diagnóstico muy corto 'Todos bien, niñas'. ¿Si todo estaba bien porque la insistencia para seguir haciéndonos pruebas?_

_-Mocosa-oí la voz de un hombre. Vi a Jeice apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados y media sonrisa._

_-Jeice...-me sorprendí al verle tan cerca de mi habitación. Intenté no ponerme nerviosa-¿qué quieres, idiota?-_

_-¿No me digas que vas a sacar las uñas?-se separó de la pared acercándose a mí mientras yo retrocedía._

_-Si tienes algo que decir dilo ahora que no tengo tiempo para tonterías-al final choqué con la pared que tenía detrás de mi._

_-¿De verdad crees que no sé lo que te ronda la cabeza, niña?-Jeice me acorraló apoyando sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo-ya sé lo que te hago sentir.-_

_-Maldita sea, Jeice. ¡Aparta!-intenté alejarle de mí pero eso era algo totalmente imposible-si no te quitas ahora mismo te aseguro que no dudaré en gritar.-_

_-Déjame un segundo para temblar-se rió con burla y de pronto se acercó a mi oído y susurró algo en él-te aseguro que si gritas por mí no será de la manera que crees... haré que ruegues por mí, niña.-_

_Cerré los ojos cuando noté sus manos en mi cintura y su lengua probando mi cuello. El sobre que tenía en mis manos cayó al suelo para poner mis manos sobre sus hombros mientras mordía mi labio inferior al notar el roce de Jeice sobre mí. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa cuando sus manos ascendían por mi vientre, pero antes de parar noté sus manos lejos de mí._

_-¡Jeice!-abrí los ojos para ver a Ginyu agarrando del cuello a Jeice-¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?-_

_-Tranquilízate, Ginyu-Jeice logró liberarse del agarre de su capitán-no hice nada malo.-_

_-¿Cómo que no?-rugió el Ginyu-¡te has atrevido a tocar a una de las mocosas del Gran Freezer! Agradece que haya sido yo quien lo haya visto y no otro que hubiera ido corriendo a contárselo a él.-_

_Jeice emitió un gruñido y desapareció a lo largo del pasillo. Yo me agaché para recoger el sobre que se me cayó. De pronto noté una mano agarrando mi brazo. Fue Ginyu quien me levantó obligándome a mirarle a los ojos llenos de rabia._

_-¿Tú crees que te vas a librar de mí, mocosa?-fruncí el ceño ante tu comentario-¡ya he visto lo bien que te lo pasabas con él!-_

_-Sacas las cosas de contexto-respondí con rabia-¡fue él quien se atrevió a tocarme!-_

_-Entonces la próxima vez grita para que le paren-aparté la mirada de él ante el comentario-si Freezer te hubiera visto ahora mismo él estaría muerto y tú le servirías para lo que te tenía pensado hacer Jeice... o tal vez le acompañarías siendo asesinada por tu padre.-_

_Apreté los puños con fuerza y sin mediar palabra me di la vuelta para volver a mi habitación. No tardé en entrar y meterme en el baño. Necesitaba limpiar mi cuerpo y frotar con fuerza las zonas donde me tocaba Jeice. Después de las palabras de Ginyu sólo quería borrar las huellas de aquel soldado... no debía hacer ocurrido, no debía haberme dejado llevar por él. Puede que me gustara pero no tenía derecho... yo no me sumaría a su lista de mujeres._

(Fin Flash Back)

Por suerte Jeice ya estaba más que olvidado para mí. Él era algo del pasado ahora.

Di un largo suspiro y me levanté de la hierva para volver al castillo. Cuando me di la vuelta me encontré con aquel soldado que era lo contrario de todo aquello a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Sus ojos de niño pequeño y su sonrisa inocente eran un enigma para mí.

-Chi Chi-me nombró Kakarotto mientras se acercaba a mí-Bulma me pidió venir a buscarte.-

-Ahora iba a volver dentro-dije mientras miraba el cielo-ya va a caer la noche.-

-No muchos saben de vuestra llegada ni que estáis bajo la protección de la Familia Real y los soldados del castillo-me dijo él-será mejor entrar antes de que anochezca.-

Asentí y entré a su lado al castillo mientras mi mente seguía bajando en el recuerdo de la mentira de... Freezer. Espero que mi verdadero padre si que esté orgulloso de mí allí donde esté.

* * *

**POV Bulma.**

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde mi conversación con Chi Chi. Kakarotto la encontró y pude volver a hablar con ella. Me dijo que se sentía molesta y ante todo herida por la mentira de Freezer. Me sorprendió que ella ya no lo llamó Padre Freezer pero supongo que era normal.

Habíamos hablado y cenado con la misma compañía que a la hora de la comida. Yo volví a mi habitación donde debería estar el Príncipe Vegeta. Al entrar al dormitorio vi que estaba vacío. Pronto oí un ruido que pude reconocer como la ducha, así que él estaba allí.

Decidí ponerme ropa cómoda y quitarme ya ese vestido. Fui a ver lo que me echaron de equipaje, era cómico porque los soldados no sabían doblar ropa, no perdían el tiempo con ello, pero al verla bien doblada y puesta supuse enseguida que debía ser cosa de Zarbon, pues Freezer mandó a que nos hicieran a Chi Chi y a mi algún soldado. Empezaba a dudar de si él era una mujer y no un hombre como decía. Ya sabía que era demasiado afeminado y que le gustaban los hombres pero esto ya era extraño.

Buscando ropa para dormir vi que en vez de tener pijamas largos sólo había camisones. Estaba comenzando a dudar que hacía aquella ropa allí. Si Freezer quería que siguiéramos siendo vírgenes lo tenía difícil, aunque a Vegeta sería complicado de seducir ¿o tal vez no?

Me puse el que parecía más largo, tres centímetros por encima de las rodillas. Era de color azul oscuro con bordes de color rosa. Me miré en un espejo y no pude evitar sonrojarme. No me había visto jamás con una ropa así y empezaba a gustarme. Tal vez una vida nueva significaba ropa nueva.

Decidí sentarme sobre la cama, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Esperar a Vegeta o dormirme e ignorarle? Antes de pensar bien una respuesta oí la puerta del baño abrirse. Ni siquiera escuché cesar el agua. Miré como salía vestido con una toalla azul que cubría sólo la parte inferior de su cuerpo y su cola peluda rodeando su cintura.

Me quedé sorprendida al ver su cuerpo de guerra, fuerte y tonificado adornado con cicatrices de algunas batallas. Había visto numerosos soldados con un cuerpo como el suyo pero ninguno era tan parecido a mi raza que me hacía sentir... ¿cómo se describe una sensación que jamás antes he sentido? Nervios, deseo, escalofríos... sentía vida en mi interior, como un fuego que encendía mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué demonios miras, niña?-levanté la vista para verle con su ceño fruncido. ¿No se cansa de ese gesto?

-Yo...-me puse un poco nerviosa y en un intento de calmarme logré mantener la compostura-observaba tus heridas.-

-¿Mis heridas?-el bajó la mirada para observar las cicatrices-has estado en una base repleta de guerreros. ¿Acaso no has visto heridas peores?-

-No he visto a muchos soldados desnudos de medio cuerpo-aparté la mirada por si podía leer la mentira en mis ojos. Haber estado con Malaka en la enfermería me hacía ver a los hombres medio desnudos e incluso completamente cuando debían entrar a un tanque de recuperación.

Él no dijo nada más, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al armario. Suponía que se quitaría la toalla y se vestiría delante de mí, por lo que me tumbé. Me metí debajo de las sábanas mirando al otro lado de la cama el cual fue el lugar donde se tumbó Vegeta. No cambió mucho su vestuario, cambió su toalla por ropa interior, nada más.

Se tumbó mirando hacia mi lado provocando que nuestras miradas se encontraran. No sé porque pero su cuerpo había inundado mi cabeza. Seguir mirándole me pondría nerviosa así que decidir darme la vuelta para no seguir observando su penetrante mirada.

Cerré los ojos para lograr dormir pero de pronto noté una mano sobre mi cintura y la cabeza de alguien apoyándose sobre mi hombro, dejando sus labios cerca de mi oído notando como su respiración golpeaba en él. Ese alguien sólo y únicamente podría ser Vegeta.

-No sabes disimular bien tus miradas-susurró en mi oído en un tono extraño en él.

Su roce desapareció para notarle en la lejanía de aquella cama. Me di un poco la vuelta para poder ver como él iba a dormirse mirando hacia el otro lado. No pude evitar mirarle una última vez, esa sensación extraña para mí empezaba a agradarme. Decidí intentar dormir a pesar de que las palabras de él irrumpían en mi cabeza.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! Espero que con el próximo no se me borre jaja**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Que debo decir que estoy muy contenta por los comentarios y por mis lectores! Sois geniales! Seguid con ello y no os desconectéis ;)**


	6. Tercer secuestro

**Sexto capítulo de Lazos de Sangre! No... no hace falta aplaudir, ya está aquí después de varios días jaja. Por problemas de haber estado bastante ocupada me retrasé pero ya he subido! **

**¡Personajes de Akira Toriyama! ¡Viva Akira!**

* * *

_Capítulo 6. _**Tercer secuestro.**

**POV Bulma.**

Ya han pasado tres días desde que Chi Chi y yo llegamos al planeta. Ambas nos encontrábamos en el laboratorio, yo analizaba los planos que hicieron de las instalaciones rotas en su momento mientras que mi amiga ordenaba un poco el lugar que estaba bastante revuelto.

Ahora estábamos un poco más cómodas, por lo que tengo entendido ella se lleva muy bien con Kakarotto, yo no puedo decir lo mismo de Vegeta pero al menos su padre mostraba educación y respeto conmigo. Se me hacía extraño pero tenía la sensación de que no era así por haber sido criada por Freezer sino por la persona que soy. Posiblemente porque era la futura reina...

-Bulma-miré a Chi Chi que tenía entre sus manos tres libros-¿dónde dejo esto?-

-Ponlos en una estantería-señalé el mueble de enfrente.

Vi como se acercaba para dejarlo cuando de pronto se le cayó uno de los libros al suelo.

-Ya lo recojo yo-le dije mientras me acercaba para recoger el libro.

Cuando lo recogí vi que había caído algo de entre las hojas. Era un papel en blanco que cuando lo miré con detenimiento pude ver que por detrás había algo. Le di la vuelta para ver a una pareja, un hombre algo mayor de bigote y gafas y una mujer de ojos cerrados y pelo rubio. En la esquina ponía 'Briefs'. Me sorprendí mucho porque al ver aquella foto sentí como una punzada en mi interior... una sensación de dolor me inundó sin entender el porque.

-¿Pasa algo, Bulma?-levanté la mirada para ver a Chi Chi.

-No...-guardé la foto de nuevo en las hojas del libro y lo coloqué en la estantería-sigamos con el trabajo.-

Volví de nuevo a estudiar los planos mientras mi cabeza era golpeada por el rostro de aquella pareja. Puede que aquel hombre sea el que hizo esas instalaciones, en la imagen aparecía con una bata blanca y por lo que sabía este era su laboratorio... sería el hombre que mató Freezer.

* * *

**POV General.**

En el Planeta nº 79 se encontraba en su silla que levitaba el ser más temido y despiadado que existía en el Universo. El contemplaba por diversas pantallas las salas de combate donde sus soldados entrenaban y peleaban. Sus escuadrones fieles intentaban fortalecerse aumentando su fuerza mientras el tirano observaba con aburrimiento dichas escenas.

-Gran Freezer-el lagarto miró al soldado de color verde que tenía al lado.

-Dime, Zarbon.-

-Quería preguntarle cuándo hablará con las dos mocosas-preguntó Zarbon extrañado. El periodo que llevaban las dos chicas allí todavía no se habían comunicado por Freezer.

-No quiero interferir en sus diversiones-sonrió el tirano mirando a su soldado.

-¿Cree que de verdad acabarán con esos monos?-dudó el otro soldado de color rosa.

-¡Seguro, Dodoria!-rió el lagarto-seguro que al principio les costará un poco, pero estoy seguro que los monos con los que comparten habitación sentirán ganas de tenerlas después de tanto tiempo durmiendo con ellas. Acabaron tomándolas por las buenas o por las malas.-

Zarbon escuchó las palabras de Freezer mientras miraba tras las pantallas. Sus ojos amarillos acabaron posándose en una en concreto.

-Hoy se encuentra débil, Gran Freezer-señaló el soldado a la pantalla a la que miraba.

-Si quiere morir que se muera ya-gruñó el lagarto mirando a la persona que había en la pantalla-esa maldita ha durado con vida catorce años.-

Tras la pantalla se podía ver una celda, en ella una mujer de figura delgada, muy delgada, piel blanca ante la ausencia de luz, sus ojos azules y su largo cabello rizado rubio tapando su espalda...

(Flash Back)

_Era de noche cuando una mujer de pelo rubio corto y ojos cerrados metía a un bebé de cabello azul en una cuna. La pequeña dormía plácidamente mientras era acostada. La mujer le dio un beso en la frente y se encaminó hasta los jardines de la inmensa casa. Allí estaba un hombre algo mayor acariciando un diminuto gato negro y una mujer sentada enfrente de él jugando con un bebé menor que la que dormía. Ella era de largo cabello azabache y ojos de igual color, la niña de entre sus brazos era un réplica a ella._

_-Como se divierte tu niña, Pan-sonrió la rubia mirando al bebé reírse._

_-Mucho-rió la mujer-como durmió mucho por la tarde costará que caiga dormida como tu hija.-_

_-Bulma es algo dormilona-la rubia tomó asiento con su amiga-¿por qué no quiso venir tu esposo?-_

_-Él tienes muchas tareas-respondió la morena-le dio mucha pena no poder asistir a vuestra cena.-_

_El hombre se acercó a las mujeres al oír su conversación. Él puso su gato negro en su hombro donde el animal se agarró con mucha facilidad._

_-Dentro de una semana vendrán nuestros amigos, los Reyes del planeta Vegeta-comentó el hombre-sería muy bueno que tú y tu esposo vinieran, Pan.-_

_-Os lo agradezco, de verdad-Pan sonrió a la pareja._

_De pronto se escuchó unas explosiones a lo lejos. El suelo comenzó a temblar y ante ello los tres se levantaron mientras la morena abrazaba con fuerza a su hija. La rubia agarró del brazo a su esposo que miraba al cielo para ver que algo atravesaba la atmósfera e impactaban en tierra. El hombre supo enseguida que se trataban de naves esféricas._

_No tardó en verse a Freezer junto con sus dos inseparables soldados._

_-Gran Freezer-le nombró el hombre mirando al tirano-¿qué es todo esto? ¿Qué están haciendo?-_

_-Verás, Briefs...-sonrió el lagarto-después de mucho meditar me he dado cuenta de que hiciste tanto por mí que ya no me interesan tus servicios. Mucho menos si sé que los compartes con los monos.-_

_-El Rey Vegeta es un amigo y un aliado para la Tierra-contestó el científico con seriedad-no veo porque iba a negarme a ayudarle.-_

_-Pero le has ayudado con algo que a mí me podría perjudicar-Freezer se acercó amenazante-así que por eso pienso deshacerme de ti y de tu estúpido planeta.-_

_El hombre asustado ante sus palabras sólo pudo limitarse a ver a las dos mujeres que estaban llorando. Briefs dirigió su mirada hacia el bebé entre los brazos de la morena, lloraba sin cesar. Él no podía permitir que su familia y la de aquella mujer saliera sin vida por algo que hizo él._

_-¡Corred!-ordenó el científico. Su mujer iba a decir algo pero la mirada de su esposo la frenó y decidió que lo mejor era ir a por su hija._

_Ambas mujeres salieron corriendo ante la mirada divertida del lagarto. Correr no las salvaría de mucho._

_-Zarbon, Dodoria-nombró el tirano a sus dos soldados-id por esas dos.-_

_Sin pensárselo dos veces acataron las ordenes de su señor y fueron a la busca de ambas mujeres mientras Briefs les seguía con la mirada. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al pensar que algo les podría pasar a su esposa y a su pequeña hija._

_-¿Asustado, Briefs?-el científico volvió la mirada al tirano-siempre puedes pedir ayuda a tus amigos los saiyajins.-_

_-Algún día, Freezer...-Briefs apretó sus puños con fuerza ante la impotencia de no poder atacarle con la seguridad de salir vencedor-algún día te tragarás tus palabras.-_

_-Por lo menos eres listo para morir con orgullo y valentía de decirme eso-Freezer levantó brazo derecho apuntando con un dedo a Briefs-ahora vete al otro mundo, gusano.-_

_De su dedo salió una ráfaga de ki que atravesó el corazón del científico tumbándolo al suelo. El lagarto sonrió de medio lado y se aventuró a ir a buscar a las dos mujeres y ante todo a por su plan, la hija de Briefs. Él no iba a permitirse perder tal inteligencia, pero odiaba que ese maldito trabajara para él y para los saiyajins._

_Después de encontrar a la niña salió de la habitación con ella y con otra, Chi Chi. Había asesinado a su madre porque le pareció lo más apropiado. Tenerla en la base podría ser un problema si la mujer se atrevía a escapar e ir a hablar con la Familia Real saiyajin. Salvó la vida de su hija porque esperaba que la niña fuera tan bella como la madre y así, con el fin de ver si la raza débil humana podría engendrar un bebé con la fuerte raza saiyajin. Pensaba que ellas dos podrían intentar algo con los de aquella raza y así ver si salía el futuro Super Saiyajin del que tanto hablaban. _

_No le agrada saber que ellas tuvieran que acabar con aquellos monos, pero sabía que si las criaba no fallarían a su 'Padre Freezer'. Por lo que no tendría que castigarles como hizo con el padre de Bulma._

_Cuando estaban por los pasillos de la casa oyeron unos llantos, tras las puertas de una habitación se encontraba la asustada madre de Bulma. Freezer la vio tirada en el suelo, tenía una pierna bañada en sangre. Supuso que sus soldados la atacaron y la dejaron tirada creyéndola muerta, pero por el pasillo había un gran rastro de sangre. Ella se había arrastrado hasta encerrarse en un dormitorio esperando a que se fueran para luego buscar a su hija._

_-La mujer de Briefs-la rubia se dio la vuelta para ver al tirano con sus soldados y entre sus brazos las dos niñas pequeñas. Por una vez los ojos de ella se abrieron dejando ver su dolorida mirada azul._

_-¡Bulma!-ella quería ponerse en pie pero su pierna dolía demasiado y no podía-¡por favor! ¡Devuélveme a mi hija!-_

_-¿La matamos, Gran Freezer?-preguntó Dodoria._

_-Sería lo justo después de haber asesinado a su amiga-los ojos tristes de la mujer se inundaron todavía más de lágrimas._

_-Pan...-susurró la rubia._

_-Pero...-Freezer rió al ver la mirada de la rubia-ella no puede correr con una pierna rota.-_

_-Entonces... ¿nos la llevamos, Gran Freezer?-se sorprendió Zarbon._

_-La encerraremos en una celda-Freezer se acercó a la mujer-además, estoy seguro de que esta mujer sabe mucho de lo que trabajó su marido para esos monos y... los secretos que le haya podido contar su gran amiga la Reina.-_

_Ante la risa de Freezer los soldados agarraron a la mujer y la arrastraron con ellos. Después de haber abandonado la Tierra el lagarto la mandó al olvido, portando en su nave a dos niñas que no cesaban de llorar y una mujer malherida que sentía que su alma la abandonaba dejando sólo un cuerpo apagado._

(Fin Flash Back)

Freezer observaba a la mujer que tenía los ojos abiertos desde aquel día. Ella había sido a veces de utilidad y otras veces sus ganas de asesinarla eran cada vez más numerosas. Pero le gustaba reírse de la situación que vivía. Ella había estado catorce años en la misma base en la que creció su hija y no la pudo volver a ver desde el momento en el que estaba en los brazos del tirano. Tan cerca pero tan lejos...

* * *

**POV Bulma.**

Volví a la habitación después de una dura mañana en el laboratorio. Hoy comencé ya con algunos arreglos en las salas y estaba agotada. A pesar de mi cansancio no puedo negar que me siento bastante bien. Ahora solo me tenía que dar una rápida ducha para quitarme este calor e ir a comer con mi amiga, el Rey y mi futuro esposo. Antes de ello oí como tocaban a la puerta y vi al monarca pasar tras ellas. Le saludé con una amplia sonrisa.

-Majestad-me incliné un poco.

-Bulma, no hagas más eso-se quejó él-ahora seremos familia.-

-¿Rey Vegeta?-pregunté y luego vi como alzaba una ceja-es que si le llamo por vuestro nombre pensaré que sois más vuestro hijo.-

-Está bien-rió ante mi comentario-quería hablarte sobre ello.-

-¿Sobre su hijo?-

-Más o menos-el Rey se sentó en la cama mientras me miraba a los ojos-he preparado una ceremonia dentro de una semana para que todo el pueblo sepa que sois la futura Reina de Vegeta.-

Aparté la mirada de él. Estos días mi conversación con su hijo no eran muy animadas. No me creo que acabe casada con alguien con la cual no suelo hablar muy a menudo a pesar de que él es una persona fría y distante. Yo no podía estar así toda mi vida con alguien que se supone que debo compartirla.

-Entiendo cual es tu posición, pequeña-el Rey se levantó de la cama-cuando conozcas un poco más a Vegeta estoy seguro de que sabrás como manejar al Príncipe.-

-¿Perdone?-no comprendí las palabras del Rey.

-Ven conmigo-él me ofreció su mano y yo la acepté. El monarca me guió hasta el balcón de la habitación donde se podía ver el pueblo-¿ves eso?-

-¿Su pueblo?-pregunté no sabiendo si realmente se refería a aquello.

-Un pueblo basado en la mentira y la fuerza-miré a los ojos negros del Rey-los hombres saiyajins se basan en ello solamente cuando no se dan cuenta de que tan sólo ambas cosas son un caparazón para demostrar la verdad.-

-Disculpe si no le comprendo-aparté mi mano de la suya para echar mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Todos los guerreros dicen ser fuertes y que nada ni nadie les puede vencer... una mentira que ni ellos mismos se lo creen-el Rey volvió la mirada a su pueblo-estoy seguro al ser el primer saiyajin o más bien el primer hombre que diga que todos esos 'guerreros' tienen un enemigo mucho más fuerte que Freezer por mucho que alardeen de su fuerza... a ese enemigo no le puede hacer daño alguno.-

-¿Más fuerte que Freezer?-entonces sus palabras me asustaron-¿quien puede ser más fuerte que él?-

-Aquellas personas con las que comparten vida y cama-abrí mis ojos ante sus palabras-las mujeres, Bulma. He visto millares de guerreros defendiéndolas hasta la muerte a pesar de que niegan que las importan, pero luego ponen sus palabras más dolorosas como armas en vez de sus propios puños ante ellas.-

No pude contestar a nada de lo que decía. Podía ver en los ojos del Rey que él era uno de esos millares de guerreros.

-Te veo en la comida, pequeña-el Rey abandonó el lugar dejándome sola en el balcón.

Mi mirada volvió al pueblo donde al parecer vivían estos guerreros que decía el Rey Vegeta. Nunca antes alguien había hablado así de una mujer, yo siempre oí palabras llenas de veneno hacia ellas... hacía mí. No pensé en la vida que un hombre pudiera decirlo pero él mismo lo dijo... 'Estoy seguro de ser el primer saiyajin o más bien el primer hombre que diga...'.

Volví la mirada hacia los jardines del castillo. Allí estaba mi amiga con Kakarotto, él la estaba enseñando a pelear. La vi con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, no sabía bien si era porque al fin podría pelear sin que le digan que no debe o porque estaba en compañía de aquel extraño soldado.

Decidí entrar a la habitación para encontrarme con Vegeta que estaba cambiándose de guantes, pues los suyos estaban ensuciados de sangre. Entonces pensé bien las palabras del Rey Vegeta... ¿acaso su hijo podría acabar como aquellos guerreros? ¿Cómo él?

Él volvió la mirada a mí y frunció el ceño al encontrarse que yo le estaba observando.

-¿Qué miras, mocosa?-cuando preguntó eso mi mente volvió a aquella noche en el que le vi su torso al descubierto-¿sigues fantaseando?-

-No digas tonterías-me molesté ante su comentario y mi enfado aumentó al ver su media sonrisa-¡y no te rías!-

-Tonterías...-se burló por la palabra que dije antes-es normal que me mires. Suelo despertar muchos deseos y...-

-¡NO ME DESPIERTAS NADA!-me quejé interrumpiéndole, él sólo atinó a reírse de manera burlona-¡te dije que no te rías!-

Terminó de ponerse los guantes mientras no apartaba su media sonrisa de su rostro mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. Si no fuera porque me duele la mano por su culpa se hubiera enterado... aunque posiblemente acabé sin mano...

(Flash Back)

_Era la segunda noche que pasaba en aquel planeta. Tuve que ponerme uno de esos camisones cortos que me había echado ese sapo de Zarbon. Noté que era demasiado llamativo y no pude evitar emitir un gruñido. ¿Acaso esto era una venganza de él por todas las veces que le llame niña verde? ¡Tenía que pasar el mayor ridículo de mi vida con Vegeta por culpa de ese monstruo! Más le vale que no le vuelva a ver en la vida porque si no cuando sea reina será el primero en mi lista negra, lo juro._

_Vegeta estaba en la ducha de nuevo mientras yo me tumbaba en la cama. Esperaba que si él volvía a salir sin camisa mis ojos no volvieran a él. Estaba demasiado avergonzada después de aquellas palabras que me dijo la noche anterior. 'No sabes disimular bien tus miradas'. Cada vez que las recuerdo me pongo muy nerviosa._

_A los pocos minutos salió Vegeta... en toalla. Entonces es cuando me pregunto ¿Chi Chi pasará por esto también o es qué tengo un mal de ojo? Intenté a toda costa evitar mirarle, pero de pronto sentí una sensación. Como si me estuvieran observando. Volví la mirada a Vegeta y vi que me miraba de arriba abajo. Entonces me vi con aquel camisón, mataré a Zarbon por ello, y que realmente tapaba poco._

_-¿QUÉ MIRAS?-él volvió la mirada hacia mí-¡deberías no ser tan mirón!-_

_-¿Mirón?-preguntó con la ceja alzada mientras yo me tapaba con las sabanas-¿acaso no era lo que tú hacías anoche, mocosa?-_

_-¡Claro que no!-aparté la mirada para que no leyera mi mentira en ella._

_-No me creo que mi padre quiera que una mentirosa sera Reina-volví la mirada hacia él, tenía una expresión burlona, realmente se divertía conmigo el principito-¿y qué no me va a hacer pensar que tu te has vestido así sólo porque quieres llamar mi atención?-_

_-¿Tú atención?-en ese momento sentí tener un tic en el ojo-¡NO ME INTERESAS PARA NADA!-_

_-Entonces si no te intereso-se acercó a mi amenazante-¡NO ME MIRES POR LA NOCHE!-_

_La rabia se apoderó de mí y no pude soportarlo. Le di una bofetada a Vegeta, que realmente no le hizo ni cosquillas, sintiendo que poco a poco mi mano se hacía añicos. Di un enorme grito de dolor, había usado toda la fuerza que tenía para darle y logré hacerme bastante daño. _

(Fin Flash Back)

Esa noche tuve que ir a la enfermería y me estuvieron mirando, decían que no era muy grave pero a pesar de ello me vendaron la mano. Hoy por la mañana me quité la venda y a pesar de ello me sigue doliendo demasiado.

Vi como Vegeta buscaba un calzado para cambiarse. Había apartado el tema de conversación para ignorarme, pero no iba a quedarse así... por supuesto que no. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, pero antes de aventurarme a salir le miré.

-Vegeta-le nombré con un tono dulce e inocente. Él me miró extrañado mientras yo le guiñaba un ojo-realmente tu tampoco sabes disimular mucho las miradas.-

Después de dedicarle una amplia sonrisa salí de ella dejando a Vegeta con la palabra en la boca. Ahora me sentía mucho mejor, no le di una bofetada pero al menos le tendría molesto ya todo el día... ¿será verdad lo que dijo el rey?

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Me gustaría aclarar un tema de este capítulo, el de la madre de Chi Chi. Como os habéis dado cuenta la puse el nombre de Pan, en honor a su nieta. Nadie sabe como se llama, ¿por qué no ponerle ese nombre? Espero que os guste esta idea que he querido compartir con ustedes! ****Y ahora llega momento pregunta (una nueva sección que incluyo para ver si les gusta con un toque cómico!):**

**¿Qué pasará con Vegeta después de las palabras de Bulma?**

**¿Puede haber algo entre Chi Chi y Kakarotto mientras entrenan?**

**¿Estuvo el Rey realmente enamorado?**

**¿Cómo demonios veía la madre de Bulma si siempre tenía los ojos cerrados?**

**¿Freezer monta en una silla voladora para sentirse más alto?**

**Si tenéis una buena respuesta para estas preguntas no dudéis en contestar, porque quiero oírlas. Y si quieren que siga haciendo esta tontería sólo decid que sí queréis y si no decid 'DEJA DE HACER EL TONTO Y CONCÉNTRATE EN LA HISTORIA!' y si quieres guardarte tu opinión es aceptada. Gracias :)**

**Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


	7. Mi nuevo secreto

**Aquí os dejo con el capítulo siete de Lazos de Sangre! Perdonen mi tardanza y espero que puedan disfrutar de la continuación del fic!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

_Capítulo 7. _**Mi nuevo secreto.****  
**

**POV Chi Chi.**

Kakarotto estaba entrenando conmigo, en los jardines del castillo, hasta que llegó la hora de la comida. Me deshice mi cabello para arreglarlo mejor al volverlo a recoger. Mientras lo hacía veía al soldado colocarse su scouter. Aquel chico al principio me hizo sentir incómoda, sólo por el mero hecho de que iba a compartir cama con él, pero ahora que le conozco mejor me siento bien a su lado.

-Voy a ir a darme una ducha rápida antes de comer-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí-¿vienes?-

-Sí-asentí mientras nos poníamos a caminar-aunque realmente todavía no me acostumbro a esa bañera.-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con un rostro de curiosidad.

-Había un lago de agua templada al lado de la base de Freezer-le contesté mientras miraba al frente-me acostumbre a él.-

-Aquí hay varios-le miré con rapidez-¿quieres que te muestre uno?-

-¿Enserio?-él asintió y eso provocó una gran sonrisa-cuando anochezca me lo podrías mostrar.-

Kakarotto ante contestación me sonrió provocando que me contagiara la sonrisa. De pronto miré su muñeca derecha porque algo me captó la atención. Por primera vez podía ver esa zona desnuda y mostraba una marca en ella, la misma que la familia real llevaba en sus armaduras.

-¿Es un tatuaje?-pregunté señalando la marca de la muñeca.

-¿Esto?-el me lo mostró un poco más de cerca y efectivamente era el dibujo que estaba en la armadura del rey y su hijo-es el símbolo saiyajin.-

-¿Por qué lo tienes tatuado en tu muñeca?-pregunté un poco intrigada.

-Los guerreros que trabajamos para la familia real lo llevamos-de nuevo se cubrió la mano.

-Veo que te gusta trabajar para...-

-Es herencia-me interrumpió con una mirada seria-mi familia siempre trabajó para el Rey y su familia. Ahora nos toca a mí y a mi hermano.-

Kakarotto siguió caminando dejándome sorprendida ante aquella mirada. Pronto le seguí unos pasos atrás sin parar de pensar en lo que me había dicho. Me había interrumpido cuando le estaba diciendo que parecía que le gustaba trabajar para la familia real pero su mirada y su voz no parecía demostrar lo mismo...

* * *

**POV General.**

El Rey Vegeta se encontraba en una de las salas del castillo donde un soldado le mandó la noticia de que Freezer deseaba hablar con él. El monarca estaba frente a una pantalla donde se veía el rostro pálido del tirano y los dos de sus "perros falderos".

-_Que gran gusto el poder verte, Vegeta_-se escuchó la voz de Freezer mezclado con la burla y la frialdad.

-¿Quería algo, Gran Freezer?-preguntó el Rey directamente.

-_¿Acaso no te alaga mi presencia en una conversación?_-Freezer miraba al Rey con un semblante serio. Sabía que por dentro estaba maldiciendo al tirano y no podía evitar una sonrisa ante esa idea de que aquel saiyajin tenía que contenerse.

-Siempre es bueno hablar con el Gran Freezer-contestó el Rey Vegeta sin apartar su serio semblante y su voz firme-pero me sorprende que desee hablar conmigo y no con una de sus hijas.-

-_No me gustaría hablar con ellas hasta que llegue el día en que vuelva a verlas_-el Rey se sorprendió ante su respuesta puesto que cuando dejó a las dos jóvenes las comunicó que estarían en contacto-_¿te imaginas si intervengo en un momento importante?_-

-¿Un momento importante?-realmente el hombre estaba aguantando su rabia de una manera difícil. Sus ganas de cortar esa llamada era lo único que se le ocurría y que desgraciadamente no podía hacer.

-_Puede que en estos momentos se esté concibiendo un nuevo heredero ¿no crees?_-el tono frío de Freezer con aquella sonrisa provocó que un gruñido del Rey escapara sin poder retenerlo.

-Perdone por mis palabras, Gran Freezer-el monarca apretó fuerte sus puños ante la impotencia de seguir reteniendo su rabia. ¿Desde cuando el Rey tenía que pedir disculpas y llamar a un enano con cuernos por un título sin recibir a cambio el mismo trato? Eso no le gustaba en absoluto-habéis visto crecer a ambas muchachas y os han sido fieles y leales. ¿De verdad es posible creer que estén con un hombre de la noche a la mañana?-

-_¿Por qué no?_-realmente el Rey se contenía demasiado-_ya llevan tres días en tu planeta. Tiempo suficiente ¿no?_-

-Me parece que llevan demasiado poco, Gran Freezer-contestó sin vacilar el monarca.

-_Tienes razón..._-de pronto el tirano acrecentó su sonrisa fría-_seguro que no querrán ser tocadas por un hombre cualquiera si no le aman ¿no? Supongo que tu puedes dar clases de amor, Vegeta. Después de todo ya tienes experiencia_.-

El tirano se permitió reírse del Rey que veía como sus dos soldados le acompañaban creando un coro infernal. Sin despedidas la conversación concluyó ahí cuando el lagarto cortó la conversación. Nada más ver la pantalla oscura el monarca dio un puñetazo en la pared. Ese malnacido se atrevió a hablar de aquel sentimiento que sólo pudo aprender de la única saiyajin que lo conocía, su mujer. Freezer sabía lo mucho que la necesitaba, sabía cuanto la anhelaba y eso era un punto débil para el Rey...

-Majestad-el monarca miró a su soldado Nappa-la joven Bulma se encuentra en el comedor.-

-Ya voy, Nappa-contestó él pasando por su lado para abandonar la sala.

* * *

**POV Bulma.**

Estaba sentada esperando a que alguien viniese. Me encontraba yo sola, aunque antes estaba Nappa conmigo. Le pedí que fuera a buscar al Rey para que le dijera que ya estaba en el comedor y que esperaba la presencia de alguien de la familia.

Pronto escuché las puertas abrirse y sonreí esperando la llegada del Rey, pero por mucho que se parecieran él no era su padre. Vegeta había entrado y notaba en sus ojos el odio. Seguro que estaba molesto por el comentario anterior sin poder haberme contestado, pero ahora lo haría... eso estaba asegurado.

-¡Vegeta!-me levanté dedicándole una sonrisa dulce como la que le puse cuando dije mi comentario.

-Mocosa del demonio-después de sus palabras me agarró por la blusa y me atrajo a él con una mirada chispeando fuego-¿quien te crees para hacerme ese tipo de comentario?-

-Pues no sé... déjame pensar-miré al techo mientras me mordía el labio. Al momento volví la mirada hacia él y le dediqué una sonrisa de medio lado que plagié de él-tal vez la futura reina de vuestro planeta, Alteza.-

Vegeta gruñó y me soltó para luego amenazarme con un dedo frente a mi nariz. Había logrado incrementar su ira.

-Ya te avisé, mocosa-él seguía con su pose fría-si no quieres ser la primera mujer-luego me miró de arriba abajo-en tu caso niñata, que tenga que ponerle la mano encima será mejor que mantengas tu boca de loro cerrada.-

-Disculpe su Excelencia por mi comportamiento-me incliné un poco para reverenciarlo en forma de burla ante su amenaza.

-Niñata-me insultó cuando pasó por mi lado-me encargaré de que aprendas la lección.-

Él se sentó enfrente de mí y yo volví a sentarme también. Me hubiera gustado responderlo pero sabía que ya era mucho por hoy. No podía negar que era divertido pelear con él, cuando le sacaban de sus casillas se notaba demasiado. Podía disimular algunas cosas pero no su rabia, realmente era lo que más podía transmitir.

Nuevamente oí las puertas abrirme y junto a Vegeta miré hacia la puerta. Me encontré con el Rey Vegeta y detrás de él con su soldado Nappa. Me estaba dando cuenta que el Rey tenía el mismo semblante de odio que su hijo, pero el de él era mucho peor.

-Majestad-me levanté para saludarle-¿se encuentra bien?-

-No te preocupes, muchacha-contestó con rapidez-por favor, siéntate al lado de mi hija.-

Ante sus palabras miré a Vegeta que le hizo la misma gracia que a mí... ninguna.

-Se supone que vais a ser los Reyes de este planeta-dijo su padre con el ceño fruncido-¿desde cuando un Rey y una Reina comen uno enfrente del otro?-

Realmente no me agradaba mucho, pero el Rey estaba realmente enfadado. No quería ser yo la que incrementara ese sentimiento por lo que decidí obedecer y sentarme al lado de mi... prometido. El problema no era que yo silenciase sino que su hijo no supiera hacerlo.

-¿De verdad tenemos que seguir con esta tontería, padre?-el Príncipe se cruzó de brazos-¡Ninguno de los dos estamos de acuerdo con esto!-

-¡ME DA IGUAL, VEGETA!-el Rey dio una fuerte contestación, algo que podría esperar, pero no tan pronto-¿acaso no ves que tampoco hay ya muchas salidas? ¡Ella va a ayudarnos y no creo que pueda volver a la base!-

-Me importa poco si vuelve a la base o no-respondió su hijo sin haberse echado atrás ante el comportamiento de su padre-¡No quiero aguantar esto! Sabes igual que yo que no voy a tener un hijo con una débil humana.-

-¡SI FUERAS LISTO SABRÍAS QUE A VECES LOS SAIYAJINS FUERTES PUEDEN SALIR DE LOS SERES MÁS DÉBILES!-y sin más el Rey le dio una bofetada a su hijo que quedó sorprendido ante ello-¡Ahora cállate y discúlpate con tu mujer!-

Vegeta orgulloso y molesto abandonó el comedor suponiendo que iría al dormitorio. No podía salir de mi asombro... el Rey había abofeteado a su hijo por... ¿por mí? No sabía porque aquel saiyajin me decía todas aquellas cosas del miedo de un guerrero y mucho menos porque me defendía tanto, pero esta vez sabía que debía ir con Vegeta. Abandoné el comedor y por el camino me encontré con Chi Chi y Kakarotto.

-¡Bulma!-mi amiga me sonrió y me dio un abrazo al verme.

-Menos mal que me cruzo contigo... ¡pensé que no te vería en todo el día, Chi Chi!-abracé a mi amiga pero pronto me separé-¿habéis visto a Vegeta?-

-El Príncipe se cruzó con nosotros-respondió Kakarotto-parecía más enfadado que de costumbre. ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Nada... una pelea con su padre-decidí no decir lo de la bofetada. Llevaba sólo tres días y sabía lo orgulloso que era Vegeta y lo mucho que se enfadaría si fuera contando aquel golpe como una anécdota que seguro luego correría en bocas de todos como burlas-tengo que hablar con él.-

-¿No vienes a comer?-preguntó mi amiga mientras yo me ponía a caminar hasta a la habitación.

-¡Luego!-grité cuando estaba lejos de ellos dos.

Empecé a salir corriendo para encontrarme con un Vegeta más que enfadado, furioso y colérico. Él debía estar lanzando maldiciones hacia su padre. Podía comprender su molestia... yo también sufría su situación. Debía casarme con él.

* * *

**POV General.**

En la base del Planeta nº 79 se encontraban tres soldados en una de las salas que conectaban con sus habitaciones. Uno de ellos era Jeice que se encontraba jugando a las cartas con un ser bajito y gordo de color verde y con cuatro ojos llamado Guldo. Sentado en un sofá mirando la partida había un ser alto y fuerte de color azul con los ojos completamente rojos, él era Burter.

Cuando mostraron las cartas se pudo comprobar como Jeice había ganado al pequeño de la sala que estaba apunto de explotar de la rabia.

-¡Otra vez!-rió Jeice y miró al compañero sentado en el sofá-apunta Burter. ¡Seis de seis!-

-¡Seguro que haces algo de trampas, Jeice!-Guldo estaba molesto por su mala racha jugando a las cartas. Pero fue peor cuando el soldado se llevó el dinero que había sobre la mesa.

-No tengas tan mal perder, Guldo-Burter aguantaba su risa-¡fuiste tú quien insististe para otra partida!-

-Hasta quedarte sin un céntimo-rió Jeice guardando su dinero-oye, Burter. ¿Dónde esta Ginyu?-

-Gran Freezer lo mandó llamar-contestó el más alto-me parece que nos van a mandar a una fiesta la semana que viene.-

-¿Una fiesta?-preguntó el enano-¿qué se supone que celebramos?-

-¿Tú que crees?-rió el azulado-¡la ceremonia de esa mocosa de cabellos azules! La semana que viene se anuncia su compromiso con el Príncipe Vegeta.-

-Pronto Gran Freezer descubrirá si el Super Saiyajin nacerá de la unión de las dos razas más patéticas del mundo-se burló Jeice.

-¿Lo crees, Jeice?-la pregunta de Burter cortó la risa del soldado-¿no eras tú el que separó Ginyu de una de esas mocosas de patética raza?-

-No sé que demonios te habrá contado Ginyu-Jeice se levantó amenazante-¡pero yo no tengo interés en ninguna de esas mocosas!-

-¡MENTIRA!-Jeice miró a Guldo-todo el mundo sabe que intentaste algo con Chi Chi. ¡Seguro que el mismo Gran Freezer está enterado de ello!-

-Yo no descartaría la idea, Jeice-Burter se aproximó al molesto soldado-pero seguro que te perdona la vida por ser uno de sus mejores soldados.-

-Será mejor que te tragues palabras, Burter-Jeice le dedicó una mirada asesina-no me gustaría pelearme con un compañero por una mocosa que no merece la pena.-

Burter sonrió ante tal contestación para la cual tenía palabras muy bien reservadas.

-Entonces entenderás que Chi Chi tendrá que darle un hijo a uno de esos saiyajins-Jeice miró lleno de rabia a Burter-Gran Freezer la reservó una habitación con uno de los soldados de la Familia Real saiyajin.-

-Déjalo ya, Burter-Guldo miró a su alto compañero mientras sonreía a Jeice perversamente-por una vez que una mujer va detrás de él no hace falta ponerle entre la espada y la pared.-

-¿Por una vez?-Jeice se irritó ante el comentario de Guldo-¡tú cierra la boca, enano! ¡Al menos yo he estado con miles de mujeres y tú ni siquiera lo has logrado ni pagando!-

Jeice abandonó la sala cabreado ante los comentario de sus dos compañeros. Estaba molesto por aquella mocosa, ella no sabía disimular bien las cosas y todo la base se enteró de que a ella le interesaba el soldado. Eso podría haberle significado la muerte inmediata por el Gran Freezer, pero ahora que era parte de burlas prefería el infierno que los chistes malos de sus compañeros. A pesar de sus pensamientos no pudo evitar cegarse por la rabia tan sólo imaginar que un saiyajin podría tocarla antes que él.

Aquel guerrero de pelo blanco se prometió a si mismo que un día esa mocosa estaría bajo su cuerpo, sobre su cama y rogando por él. No tenía intenciones de que un débil saiyajin le arrebatara el honor de tenerla por primera vez, eso no se lo permitiría. Supuso que a lo mejor asistir a la ceremonia de la Familia Real no sería tan mala idea después de todo.

* * *

**POV Bulma.**

Entré en la habitación escuchando insultos y algún que otro golpe en un mueble. Pude ver a Vegeta andando de un lado hacia otro de la habitación nombrando a su propio padre de diferentes maneras y ninguna de ellas eran halagadoras. De pronto paró y su mirada ser posó en mi. Fue cuando su mirada se volvió más oscura.

-¿Qué quieres tú ahora, mocosa?-preguntó escupiendo veneno con su voz.

-Quería saber si te encontrabas bien, Vegeta-él frunció el ceño cuando oyó mi respuesta.

-¿Acaso tengo cara de dar lástima, niñata?-negué enseguida-entonces lárgate de esta habitación. ¡AHORA!-

-Vegeta, por favor-intenté acercarme-no vengo a pelear contigo.-

-Entonces vienes en mal momento-el se echó un poco hacia atrás-detrás de ti está la puerta. Date la vuelta y lárgate, niña.-

Su semblante serio me hizo temblar un momento pero no podía retroceder. Si se suponía que iba a ser mi compañero, como ellos llamaban a su pareja, no podía temblar de miedo.

-Algo la ha debido pasar a tu padre para reaccionar así-hablé manteniendo la compostura-no apoyo su comportamiento en haberte abofeteado.-

-¿Qué?-él pareció sorprendido-¿él se atrevió a tocarme por haberte llamado débil y tú no apoyas el comportamiento? Realmente eres más rara de lo que pareces.-

-¡Claro que me molesto que me tacharas de débil!-contesté con fuerza-pero eso no da motivo a pegar a un hijo.-

-Como se nota que no conoces las costumbres saiyajins...-

-Lo que no conozco son las costumbres de una familia, Vegeta-le interrumpí-me he criado en una base repleta de hombres asesinos. Fui criada por el ser más temible de todo el Universo... lo más parecido que he tenido a una familia ha sido Chi Chi que es como mi hermana.-

-¿A caso Freezer no era tu padre?-sonreí al ver que mis palabras intrigaron al Príncipe.

-Lo llamaba Padre Freezer porque así él lo quería-contesté sentándome en la cama-pero él nunca fue mi padre y tampoco me gustaría tener como un padre a alguien que causa dolor y miedo.-

-De eso deberías haberte dado cuenta antes, mocosa-Vegeta se sentó a mi lado algo más tranquilo.

-Supongo que tienes razón...-suspiré-pero en verdad si me di cuenta, lo que pasa es que siempre ponía una excusa delante para tapar ese pensamiento hacia Freezer.-

-Te recuerdo lo mucho que te molesto que le nombrase...-

-Lagarto-terminé su frase-no pude evitarlo. A pesar de todo fue él quien me crió.-

Después de aquellas palabras se hizo el silencio. Un silencio tenso que invadió el ambiente. Moví un poco mi mano que acabó posada sobre otra, que por supuesto no era la mía. Por error había puesto mi mano sobre la de Vegeta y en vez de apartarla lo único que hice fue mirarle. Él imitó mi gesto, su semblante estaba más tranquilo, aunque intentaba no apartar esa pose de chico serio. Él agarró mi mano y la miró un momento mientras sentía que mis mejillas enrojecían.

-Ve... Vegeta ¿qué haces?-pregunté extrañada mientras veía como examinaba mi mano.

-Tu mano-él la soltó-después del golpe se ha recuperado rápido.-

-Tú padre tiene más fuerza que yo para darte una bofetada por lo viste-dije con un poco de humor, pero mi chiste no le hizo gracia, si no al contrario-lo siento...-

Vegeta se levantó de la cama y decidí imitarle. Pronto comenzaron a sonar sus tripas y yo no pude retener la risa. Ambos caminamos juntos hasta el comedor. Por una vez Freezer hizo algo bien... hablar de él pudo hacer tranquilizar a Vegeta y ver que tenía su lado curioso.

* * *

**POV Chi Chi.**

Ya había caído la noche cuando Kakarotto me mostraba un lago cerca del castillo. Estaba oculto en un pequeño bosque que fue iluminado por unas esferas brillantes que creó el soldado. Aquel lugar era hermoso, tenía una pequeña cascada que rompía en el pequeño lago. Toqué con mis dedos el agua para ver que estaba templada. Miré al guerrero que me sonrió.

-¿Te gusta?-yo asentí con una sonrisa-puedes bañarte tranquila. No muchos saiyajins conocen este lago.-

-¡Al fin podré relajarme!-dije mientras desabotonaba mi blusa.

Antes de seguir me percaté de que estaba apunto de desnudarme ante los ojos negros de Kakarotto. Le miré que estaba sentado en una roca. ¿Acaso estaba de broma? ¿Se iba a quedar a mirar?

-Eh... Kakarotto-él no me contestó pero su mirada demostraba que tenía su atención en mí-¿vas a quedarme mucho tiempo ahí?-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó al parecer no entendiendo lo que quería decirle.

-¿Es que quieres verme desnuda o algo?-él miró hacia otro lado mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

-Te dije que no muchos saiyajins conocen el lago... algunos suelen conocerlo-respondió volviendo la mirada hacia mí-no me gustaría dejarte sola.-

No pude evitar emitir una sonrisa ante el gesto protector que estaba teniendo. A pesar de ello seguía siendo un desconocido para mí.

-¿Te importa darte la vuelta hasta que entre en el agua?-él asintió y se dio la vuelta.

Di un largo suspiro y me quité la ropa sin parar de observar a Kakarotto para ver si en algún momento se atrevía a girarse para verme. En ningún momento ocurrió aquello y eso me hice estar más tranquila. Cuando estaba desnuda entré al agua hasta que me llegara por los hombros.

-Ya está, Kakarotto-él se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta quedar en el borde donde se sentó-te agradezco todo lo que estás aguantando.-

-¿Agradecer?-preguntó mientras creaba más esferas luminosas.

-Tienes que aguantar estar protegiendo a una chica débil-me acerqué al borde y puse mis manos sobré el césped-tiene que ser algo agotador y molesto ¿no?-

-Prefiero proteger a alguien que ir a misiones de purgar planetas-contestó él dejando de crear esferas.

-Kakarotto tú... realmente no pareces un saiyajin-vi como apretaba los puños.

-Ya te dije que cuando era niño me di un golpe en la cabeza-él me miró a los ojos-tenía que ir a una misión a un planeta débil pero a mitad del camino tuve varios problemas y me desvié de rumbo. Llegué a otro lugar en muy mal estado.-

-¿Ibas sólo?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí-asintió él sin dejar de mirarme-era un bebé que no llegaba siquiera al año. Cuando en el planeta donde me encontré un hombre me salvó y me curó. Luego mi padre fue a buscarme e informó al Rey de lo sucedido. Tuve suerte de que aquel planeta estaba aliado con el nuestro.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste?-realmente me interesaba la historia.

-Medio año-contestó él-mi padre dijo que era un buen hombre. Antes de que muriese me dio esto.-

Kakarotto sacó de debajo de su armadura una hoja que me enseñó. Pude ver una imagen de un hombre mayor con un niño en brazos. Por el pelo supe que el bebé era el guerrero que estaba delante. Lo que me llamó la atención es que en el borde ponía Gohan y Goku.

-¿Gohan y Goku?-pregunté intrigada-¿quiénes son?-

-Gohan es el hombre que me salvó-contestó él sonriente-y Goku... ese fue el nombre que me puso.-

-¿Esto te lo dio tu padre?-el asintió.

-Se lo dio Gohan para que no me olvidase de él-dio un largo suspiro-para mi desgracia nunca podré agradecer que me haya salvado la vida.-

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Puedes ir a su planeta!-le dije en un tono de apoyo.

-Su planeta fue eliminado... con él-me mordí el labio cuando me lo dijo.

-Kakarotto...-

-Tú me puedes llamar Goku-me quedé un poco sorprendida por ello-nadie nunca lo ha hecho y me gustaría que lo hiciera alguien de buen corazón como Gohan. Tú lo tienes, puedes llamarme así.-

-Goku-él asintió con una sonrisa.

Guardó la foto y volví a sentir sus ojos negros sobre los míos de igual color. Pronto noté el roce de su mano sobre mi mejilla. Su tacto cálido hizo sentir un pequeño escalofrío sobre mi cuerpo bajo el agua. Poco a poco vi que se aproximaba más a mi hasta quedar pegados frente a frente. Él sobre la hierba y yo en el agua, noté sus labios posados en los míos. Fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, pero cuando notaba que aquel beso se hacía más grande cerré los ojos y tomé su rostro para no soltarme de él.

Su boca estaba invadiendo la mía, sus labios cálidos sobre los míos embriagaban mi cuerpo pidiendo más de ellos. Aquel era mi primer beso y me sentía patosa, pero la idea se me iba cuando me daba cuenta de que aquel salvaje beso acrecentaban mis ganas de devorar su boca con ansias.

Con la necesidad de tomar aire nos separamos y vi como se quitaba la armadura y se desnudaba de cintura para arriba. Se quitó las botas y cubierto sólo por la parte de abajo del traje de combate se adentró en el lago donde posó sus manos en mi cintura y atrayéndome a él volvimos a devorarnos.

-Goku-gemí su nombre sin poder retenerlo un momento más.

-Sólo en la intimidad Chi Chi-le miré no comprendiendo-Goku en la intimidad. Nadie puede saberlo.-

-Sólo tú y yo-sonreí y le rodeé por el cuello para volver a besarle.

Ahí nos encontrábamos los dos, en un lago de aquel planeta intercambiando nuestro calor por apasionados besos. Nunca ocurrió nada más que eso, ya sabía que lo que estaba haciendo si llegaba a oídos de Freezer Goku moriría pero si pasaba algo más sería capaz de torturarlo durante días hasta que muriera por su propia cuenta. Después de todo él lo sabría gracias a las máquinas. Esto debería ser mi secreto... sé que a Bulma tampoco le agradaría saber lo que acababa de pasar...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! Estuve varios días con él porque me había quedado parada en un momento pero finalmente pude terminarle para ustedes!**

**Respuestas:**

**Ya hemos visto lo que pasó con Vegeta. Una fiera nuestro príncipe, pero para fiera la científica ¿no? ¡SI! Hay algo entre Chi Chi y Kakarotto (Goku). El amor empieza a nacer entre una de las parejas. Está claro que ellos lo tienen más fácil ¿verdad? El Rey Vegeta estaba enamorado no... ¡estaba locamente enamorado! Si os gustaría verle tengo un fic sobre él y su mujer. Si queréis podéis leerlo ;). Nadie sabrá jamás como la madre de Bulma veía, pero por suerte grandes investigadores están trabajando en ello, así que no preocuparse ¡tendremos respuesta! xD La contestación de Freezer... me gustaron todas. Es un enano (con cuernos además) ¿qué se puede esperar? Seguro que Tyrion Lannister de Juego de Tronos es más alto que él... ¡SEGURO! **

**Preguntas:**

**-¿Puede haber poco a poco algo entre Vegeta y Bulma?**

**-¿Por qué no hizo nada Vegeta cuando su padre le pegó?**

**-¿Qué ocurrirá ahora entre Chi Chi y Kakarotto (Goku)?**

**-¿Podrían hacer un coro Freezer junto con sus dos "perros falderos? ¿Irías a verlos?**

**-Y lo más importante... ¿Guldo ha estado con mujer (u hombre)?**

**¡Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten ;)**


	8. Promesas de sangre

**¡Octavo capítulo! Siento de verdad todo mi retraso, pero ahora mismo estoy estudiando de turno de tarde y apenas tengo mucho tiempo para esto, a excepción de los fines de semana. Así que ya aviso, capítulos sábados y domingos. ¡Disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

_Capítulo 8. _**Promesas de sangre.**

**POV Bulma.**

Pasó una semana desde que Vegeta recibió aquella bofetada de su padre. Desde aquel día que estuve hablando un poco con él las cosas han cambiado. Peleamos como siempre, eso es algo que no se puede evitar, pero son discusiones distintas a la de los primeros días. Ser su futura esposa es algo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza en ningún momento. Saber que tengo que compartir mi vida con él como su mujer sigue sin ser agradable pero si fuera de otra manera me gustaría pasar el tiempo como su amiga.

-¡Bulma!-miré a la puerta del laboratorio para ver a Chi Chi entrar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todavía no sé el porque pero ella llevaba toda la semana con un semblante demasiado feliz-¿todavía no terminaste con los robots?-

-Me falta poco-contesté mientras miraba los robots que habían en una mesa de al lado-cuando los tenga terminado me ayudarán para reconstruir con más rapidez las salas.-

-El Rey Vegeta pidió que hoy no trabajases mucho, Bulma-Chi Chi se sentó en una silla mientras miraba un libro que había sobre una estantería al lado suya-esta noche es tu ceremonia.-

-No me lo recuerdes-empecé a recoger un poco la sala-llevo toda la semana hablando del Rey sobre la ceremonia.-

-¿Enserio?-preguntó ella soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-Oye, Chi Chi-terminé de guardar las cosas que habían sobre mi mesa de trabajo y miré a mi amiga que dejaba el libro donde estaba-¿últimamente ha pasado algo que deba saber?-

-¿Qué?-noté el rostro de Chi Chi más pálido de lo normal-¿saber? No comprendo, Bulma.-

-Llevo días notando algo raro en ti... estás más feliz-me acerqué a ella mirando sus ojos negros-no es que sea algo malo. Más bien es algo extraño.-

-¡No es nada!-se levantó de la silla y apartó la mirada de mi-¿acaso no puedo estar feliz?-

-Claro que puedes pero me parecía extraño-apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro-no te lo tomes a mal Chi Chi. Perdóname.-

Chi Chi volvió la mirada hacia mí, sonrió levemente y me dio un abrazo. Sabía que había algo que me ocultaba. Ella estaba desconocida para mí, apenas la veía desde hace días y cuando estaba con ella era como si su mente volara en una nube. No era la que yo conocía y no era algo que me molestase pero algo que me llamaba mucho la atención. Posiblemente estar lejos de Freezer ha sido como ser libre... como si nunca hubiéramos formado parte de él.

* * *

**POV General.**

En una amplia sala se encontraba el Rey Vegeta rodeado de varias personas a las que ordenaba lo que debían de hacer en el lugar. Apuntaba con su dedo a los rincones del sitio mientras miraba a la persona a la que mandaba. Fue el ruído de las puertas y la presencia del Príncipe lo que hizo que el monarca dejase su trabajo para contemplar al muchacho que tenía un aspecto horrible. Su traje de combate azul estaba destrozado y sucio mientras que sus guantes blancos se habían teñido del color de la sangre.

-¿Qué es este aspecto, Vegeta?-preguntó el Rey mirando de arriba abajo a su hijo-¡te dije que hoy no debías entrenar!-

-Y yo te dije que no te haría caso-el Príncipe se puso enfrente de su padre-¿cuándo tendrá esa mocosa las salas de combate? ¡Estoy cansado de esperar!-

-Cálmate, muchacho-el monarca miró alrededor-¿te gusta como va quedando todo?-

Vegeta miró a todos lados para ver a la gente de un lado para otro. Algunos ponían cortinas rojas en los grandes ventanales, otros preparaban largas mesas con sus manteles blancos y platos sobre ellas. Se podía ver al fondo como un pequeño escenario de piedra.

-¿Para que es eso?-el Rey miró donde señalaba su hijo.

-Ahí será donde anuncies tu compromiso al pueblo con Bulma-Vegeta rodó los ojos ante la información-sabes como va esto ¿verdad?-

Nuevamente las puertas de la sala se abrieron para ver a Bulma aparecer tras ella. La chica iba con su bata blanca y su pelo azul recogido. Tanto ella como el hijo del Rey Vegeta habían sido citados por el monarca para empezar a preparar los ensayos de la ceremonia.

-Majestad-se inclinó un poco la muchacha mientras sonreía-siento si he tardado.-

-No te preocupes, niña-el Rey sonrió a Bulma, se dio la vuelta y girando un poco la cabeza miró a los dos jóvenes-seguidme. Vamos a comenzar con el ensayo.-

El Rey volvió la vista al frente y ambos comenzaron a caminar detrás de él. Bulma mientras era guiada podía apreciar la enorme sala a la cual no había entrado antes. Era de color blanca, con grandes columnas de piedra y el suelo de mármol brillante. Esperaba que al menos ese momento en el que debía ensayar su compromiso pasara rápido.

* * *

**POV Chi Chi.**

Me encontraba en la habitación probándome el vestido que usaría para la celebración de la noche. Era un vestido rojo sin mangas con una avertura a una cinta dorada bajo el pecho. Me lo regaló Goku para usarlo ese día, gastó mucho dinero en él pues se notaba que era costoso.

Me miraba de arriba abajo en el gran espejo convenciéndome de que la mujer que se reflejaba en él era yo y no otra. Fueron tantos los años ocultando cada centímetro de mi piel que no podía creer que realmente fuera ese mi cuerpo.

-Te queda bien-miré a la puerta y vi como aparecía Goku por ella.

-¿No llamaré mucho la atención con esto?-miré por el espejo la abertura de la pierna.

-Seguro que no llamarla es lo que no harás-vi como se acercaba a mi y posaba sus manos sobre mi cintura-pero que miren lo que quieran. Es lo único que pueden hacer.-

La boca de Goku empezó a invadir la mía con ansias. Rodeé su cuello mientras me dejaba llevar por sus besos y caricias. Sus finos labios devoraban los míos mientras sentía como me guiaba hasta chocar con la cama. Caí sobre ella separando mi boca de la suya para ver como él se ponía sobre mí para volver a invadirme. Una de sus manos empezaron a tocar la pierna que se dejaba ver por la abertura del vestido mientras que la otra empezaba a subir por mi cintura. Noté su tacto sobre mi pecho y como si fuera algo venenoso me aparté de él dejándolo perplejo.

-¿Te hice daño?-preguntó acercándose a mí.

-No me hiciste ningún daño, Goku-me levanté de la cama mientras le miraba-pero yo no estoy lista para esto. Entiéndelo.-

-Lo entiendo-se levantó de la cama y volvió a acercarse a mí para abrazarme-no quiero que me hables como si fuera un soldado de los que has conocido. Yo no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras.-

Me sentí reconfortada en el pecho de Goku. Si había algo que podía darme que otro no me daba no era cariño, si no protección. Él me protegía de verdad y no por razón de ser "hija" de Freezer. Esa era la razón por la que me sentí atraída por él, porque era distinto y no otro asesino copia de otro igual.

* * *

**POV Bulma.**

La noche cayó en el planeta Vegeta. La gente invitada comenzaba a llegar al castillo y por suerte Freezer no venía, al menos esa la información que me habían dado. Las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu son los suplentes de él, algo que también reconforta. Prefiero ver a cinco bailarinas antes que ver a su jefe con sus dos perros que limpian con su lengua el suelo que va pisando.

-Ya está lista, Princesa-escuché la voz de la mujer que tenía a mi lado, una señora de ya avanzada edad, que era una sirvienta. ¿Princesa?-mírese en el espejo.-

Me dirigí frente al espejo que había al lado del armario para contemplar mi aspecto. Podía ver como mi bata se había cambiado por un largo vestido blanco con un escote en forma de uve que se agarraba al cuello. Mi cabello ahora era un recogido alto adornado con una pequeña corona de plata y podía notar como mi rostro había sido adornado por algo de maquillaje. Disimulado color en los ojos pero resaltaban mucho más su color celeste y el rojo para los labios. En mis orejas largos pendientes plateados y mis brazos largos guantes blancos.

-Se ve hermosa, Princesa-suspiré ante aquel nombre que estaba recibiendo.

-¿Qué dices?-me aparté del espejo para sentarme sobre la cama del dormitorio-yo no soy esta... ni siquiera soy princesa.-

-¿Cómo que no?-la mujer se acercó a mí-la futura compañera del Príncipe Vegeta.-

-Sólo eso-me levanté de la cama-ahora por favor, quiero que llames a mi amiga.-

La mujer hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar yo por esto? ¿Desde cuando dejé mi bata de científica por un vestido de "princesa"? No debía ser así mi vida, así no podía ser mi historia.

* * *

**POV General.**

Largos fueron los minutos hasta que Chi Chi entró a la habitación de su amiga. Iba con su vestido rojo y con su largo cabello azabache echado hacia un lado derecho. La morena vio a Bulma sentada sobre la cama, mirando al suelo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Bulma-la peliazul levantó la mirada para ver a Chi Chi frente a ella-¿me llamaste?-

-Sí-su amiga asintió y dio unas palmadas en la cama para que se sentara a su lado-ven.-

Chi Chi hizo caso a Bulma y se sentó a su lado. Miró a su amiga que tenía un semblante serio o más bien triste. Recordó cuando le preguntó sobre algo que podría haberla ocurrido al verla feliz y pensó que a lo mejor ese era el momento adecuado.

-Le quiero, Bulma-la peliazul miró a su amiga con los ojos como platos-quiero a Kakarotto.-

-Gracias por decirlo, Chi Chi-Bulma miró al frente con una leve sonrisa forzada-sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría algo entre tú y él.-

-¿No estás molesta por ello?-preguntó Chi Chi no muy convencida de cual era ahora el sentimiento de su amiga.

-¿Molesta por que quieras a Kakarotto?-Bulma rió como si fuera una tontería-lo que realmente me molesta es que no me lo hayas contado antes.-

-Pensé que...-

-Con la primera pregunta ya me has demostrado lo que pensaste-Bulma se levantó de la cama-Chi Chi... ¿te quedarías aquí para siempre?-

-Creo que no podría-Chi Chi se levantó de la cama-no por que yo no lo quisiera sino porque sé que voy a morir pronto.-

Bulma miró a su amiga que estaba observando por la ventana de la habitación. A pesar de sus palabras Chi Chi seguía con aquel gesto que emanaba tranquilidad y alegría, estaba enamorada.

-¿Lo crees de verdad?-Bulma se acercó a su amiga que miraba tras la ventana.

-Cuando Freezer sepa lo que hice no dudará en matarme-Chi Chi, con los ojos llenos de un sentimiento que no eran ni amor ni odio, miró a Bulma-me acabo de dar cuenta de que ya no temo tanto a la muerte como antes. Ahora menos que he conocido lo que es querer y ser correspondida.-

Bulma se acercó para abrazar a su amiga, podía decir que se sentía orgullosa de ella. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer, trabajar en las salas de combate y ser la Princesa, como decían, para que no la hicieran nada. No permitiría que ahora que Chi Chi era feliz alguien como Freezer se lo impidiera y mucho menos que ella misma lograra su felicidad. La peliazul comenzaba a pensar que su historia si fue escrita para acabar en aquel lugar con aquel saiyajin.

* * *

Las puertas de la sala, donde se encontraban todos los invitados, se abrieron para dejar ver a las dos humanas. La gente contemplaba a las dos hermosas jóvenes que caminaban hasta el Rey. Bulma no pudo evitar mirar hacia un lado para encontrarse con las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu.

-Chi Chi-susurró Bulma a su amiga-vete con Kakarotto.-

Su amiga no dijo nada sólo hizo caso de lo que le pidió la peliazul. Buscó a Goku para luego irse a su lado mientras Bulma aún caminaba hasta el pequeño escenario de piedra donde se encontraban padre e hijo. Con ayuda del Rey, por cortesía, subió los tres escalones hasta quedar frente al Príncipe.

Los dos jóvenes se miraban como la primera vez que se vieron. Esas sensaciones volvieron a ellos lo que hizo que los recuerdos de Bulma empezaran a pasar por su mente a toda velocidad. Desde que le conoció hasta llegar a estar frente a él en ese momento.

-Bienvenido, mi pueblo-la voz del Rey despertó a los jóvenes. El monarca estaba delante de ellos hablando a los invitados-hoy es un día especial. Mi hijo se comprometerá con su futura compañera, vuestra futura Reina.-

El pueblo empezó a aplaudir y elogiar a la pareja. No eran ignorantes y sabían que aquella muchacha era la hija de un hombre que una vez les ayudó.

Al lado de uno de los ventanales estaban Goku y Chi Chi mirando a los dos jóvenes sobre el escenario. Oían al Rey hablar a su pueblo sobre su hijo y su futura nuera. Los ojos de la morena en un momento no pudieron evitar mirar a otro lado al sentirse observada. Acabó mirando a las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu para encontrarse con Jeice mirándola de arriba abajo. Él sonrió como si la invitara a estar a su lado, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia masculina que había a su lado. La única respuesta que recibió fue a la joven agarrarse del brazo del saiyajin para ver como el soldado de Freezer fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus puños.

-Sé bien, pueblo saiyajin-se oía la voz del monarca-que Bulma es una humana pero... ¿tenemos algo encontrar de los humanos?-

Se oyó un fuerte no en la ceremonia. Bulma se preguntaba como era posible que la gente no se opusiera a ese compromiso, ella era un ser débil y ellos eran fuertes y poderosos. ¿Cómo podían dejar que en un futuro ella les dirija y les de un príncipe híbrido? No lo entendía.

-Espero-el rey miró a la pareja-que estés preparados para ser compañeros y que no os arrepintáis en ningún momento.-

Eso era algo que no podían jurarse pero en el momento en el que las miradas se cruzaron el cuerpo de Bulma se sintió invadido por lo desconocido.

Una sirvienta apareció con una pequeña caja sobre su mano mientras que la peliazul se desprendía de un guante. Bulma vio dos pequeñas aguja en ella y mirando a Vegeta no dudo en agarrar una. Cerró los ojos fuertes y se pinchó un dedo haciendo que brotara un poco de sangre. Le miró y sonrió.

-Con mi sangre te prometo, Príncipe Vegeta, ser tu fiel compañera y darte el heredero que mereces-luego miró al pueblo y entre ellos vio a su amiga agarrada al brazo de Goku y los cinco soldados de Freezer. Volvió la mirada a Vegeta par ver que tenía en su mano la otra aguja. Ella suspiró y susurró para si misma-espero no equivocarme.-

Bulma puso una mano sobre el Príncipe para que no se pinchara.

-Aún no he terminado-él quedó sorprendido porque así no fue el ensayo-no sólo te prometo un hijo y mi fidelidad. También te prometo mi lealtad y mis manos para ayudarte en cuanto necesites si con ello acabas con lo que creí que era bueno y ahora veo que fue una farsa. Prometo que te ayudaré a matar al Gran Freezer.-

La gente se asombró ante las palabras de la chica. Acababa de prometer algo que ella nunca pensó que haría, y menos delante de los soldados de Freezer. Vegeta sonrió y con la aguja en su mano pinchó su dedo para dejar ver un poco de sangre.

-Con mi sangre te prometo protección-Vegeta miró a los ojos azules de la joven que estaban llenos de felicidad-y te prometo venganza con la muerte del Lagarto Freezer.-

Ante las palabras del Príncipe las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu abandonaron la sala. La gente empezó a murmurar mientras los dos que estaban sobre el escenario se miraban. Bulma se atrevió a acercarse a Vegeta que la miraba atento.

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho, niña?-ella siguió sonriendo-acabas de comenzar la mayor guerra que haya podido tener mi pueblo o la que haya podido tener ese lagarto.-

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo, Alteza?-preguntó Bulma con burla-recuerdo que me hiciste una promesa.-

-Y la cumpliré-Vegeta miró a los ojos de la joven que tenía enfrente.

Mientras el Rey Vegeta, bajado del escenario, calmaba a su gente y Chi Chi y Goku intentaban asimilar las palabras de las dos personas que se hicieron promesas mutuas, Bulma y Vegeta intercambiaban miradas desconocidas para ellos, ya no eran iguales que las de al principio.

A pesar de que Bulma conocía poco de algunas cosas no era tan ignorante para atreverse a hacer lo que le pasaba por su mente. Se acercó al Príncipe y, aprovechando el despiste de la gente que estaba escandalizada, le susurró algo al oído.

-Vegeta-el Príncipe notó el roce de su mano descubierta sobre su cuello-quiero que me hagas tuya.-

Ella se separó un poco de él para verle a los ojos. No esperaba respuesta de él y realmente no la recibió, sólo una sonrisa de medio lado que la dio a entender que por una vez el deseo de Freezer se haría realidad. Él y ella solos esa noche sobre una cama...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. A partir de aquí va a empezar la verdadera guerra y como supondréis el próximo capítulo tendrá lemon. Siento si ha sido corto pero ¡prometo compensar!**

**Y si alguien tenía la duda de porque las promesas se hacían así lo he asociado con la "brutalidad" de los saiyajins. Ya sabréis que en algunos sitios ponen que las uniones son con un mordisco en el cuello, pues pensé que el compromiso también debía tener algo de sangre. **

**Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten ;)**


End file.
